


Archive Two: Photographs

by Willow Ravenwright (GothicLolita009)



Series: The Nephilim Archive [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, Gen, Lucifer - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLolita009/pseuds/Willow%20Ravenwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots into the growing relationship of Lia and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Section One: First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a night on the town for Lia and her almost-beau.

Liadan Pierce was a mess.

Her closet was empty. Jeans ranging from Old Navy to thrift-store specials, in nearly ever shade of denim known to Human kind. Shirts in polka-dot, striped, and solid colors; reds and blues and greens and rich royal purple. Blouses in pinks and whites, pastel blue and royal blue. Polo shirts in solid primary colors, and dresses with sleeves and without. Silks and flower-prints and stripes that she had procured from thrift stores, or looked their age. Skirts that were long and short, black and grey and every color in between. The Rockettes would have a field day, she imagined.

Within all the frippery, absolutely nothing screamed, “Hot Date With Gabriel.”

The last time she had been this stressed over a date was probably her first, at nineteen. And even then, jeans and a t-shirt had been acceptable. But he had said to wear something nice...and she assumed he meant the kind of nice that was difficult to afford on a waitress' salary.

This was not the first and probably not the last time she would regret saying yes. Also not the last time she would regret being a college student on a budget. When it came to a choice of clothing versus food, it was entirely more necessary to partake of food.

So with that she stood, hair beginning to stick up, a look of dismay on her features. The phone rang, which only served to irritate and dismay the girl further.

“Hello?”

“Heya, Pierce.”

The warmth of the voice made Lia smile. Her old friend Cara Brannigan was a year behind her in school, with a promising career on the side as a successful model and actress. With her black hair, gorgeous green eyes and killer good looks, Lia both slightly envied and admired her. How she managed to keep a 3.6 GPA and be that busy wasn't something Lia would ever want to attempt.

“Cara Cara Cara! Long time no chat, you. Busy as usual, I know.”

“Yeah. But listen; I've got a free night tonight...did you wanna hang?”

Lia normally jumped at any chance to hang out with her friend; it was sushi or books and the Mall. Always a good time with Cara, no matter what they ended up doing.

“Normally, you'd know I love to, but...I have a date tonight, and--”

“What?!” Cara's voice made Lia hold the phone out at arm's length, “Did you say you had a date?! Oh my gods! Lia, I'm on my way over!”

The phone went dead, and Lia was unsure whether to bolt the doors or welcome her friend with open arms.

***  
As it turned out, Cara was an excellent friend to have in these sorts of situations. She arrived in less than an hour, armed with a large make-up kit, five really nice dresses, and perfectly coordinated accessories.

“Now—sit down. I'm going to do your make-up while you tell me all about this guy that you're going out with,” said Cara, handing the make-up case to Lia as she came into the apartment like a hurricane. Lia had absolutely no time or wherewithal to protest.

“So—tell me about him,” she prompted as they hurriedly cleared off Lia's bed and Cara laid out the dresses upon it.

“Well—his name's Gabriel. He came into the diner one night--”

“What? I thought your policy was, “I do NOT date guys that come into the diner. Nobody wants to pick up someone where they work.” This guy must be something hot or special or both if you met him there and you're going out with him tonight.”

“Yeah. He's...super different. He's got the...the dumbest sense of humor, really. I mean, he makes these stupid jokes over nothing, and--”

“Hang on a sec,” commanded Cara, “close your eyes and focus on your Mr. McDreamboat while I line your eyes...okay, let me do the lips...”

Cara chose a gentle pink, lining Lia's lips before applying the color.

“There,” she said when she was satisfied, “continue...and careful. I'm gonna finish your eyes now.”

“And his smile is just—downright infectious,” Lia went on as if she'd never been stopped, “he's...not tall, really...but the right height for me. He's got these...beautiful eyes that can be whiskey brown in the right light, though they're really hazel. Brown hair, almost blonde...usually a little messy, but never in a bad way. It was...it was weird. He just—came into the diner one night, and—I just felt comfortable with him.”

“Maybe it's fate, Lia. Seriously, you're due for a score in your love life.”

And it was true. Since the age of nineteen, Lia had been graced with a total of four boyfriends. Each and every one had been a bust for different reasons. One of them was a mutual break up, the other a rebound which ended with him marrying some girl in Florida. The third was lovely, but was a habitual dragger of feet. Her last boyfriend was several years older than she was and had more issues than a magazine subscription.

Needless to say, Lia wasn't exactly the luckiest in love. And she had given up a couple years ago on finding the right guy for her. She swore off the dating scene with a fierce declaration and the resolution that, if anyone wanted to date her, they would have to come and find her. And it was a decision that left her perfectly content.

“Lucky for you,” said Cara as she fiddled with the flat iron, “we are the same size...or else you'd be up shit creek without a paddle.”

And the dress that Cara picked out for Lia stunning. A basic black dress with silver trim, the lacy bell-shaped sleeves showed off her pale skin while being modest. A low Mandarin collar hooked at her throat, showing just a bit of the pale skin of her chest. The leather belt at her waist accentuated the knee-length skirt which billowed out into a train behind her. Striped stockings, black and red, and black high-heels completed the ensemble, topped with simple silver jewelry to make things pop in all the right places.

“Cara, I am known for prowess in English and Psychology; in matters of fashion, I defer to you,” replied Lia with a grin, letting Cara maneuver her head as necessary.

Cara braided Lia's hair, then looped it into a coil around her head, taking it in place with several bobby pins. Guiding Lia to the full-length, she allowed her friend to look upon the fullness of her handiwork.

It really was such a lucky thing they were roughly the same size. The dress fit her quite well, and with the elegant updo and the beautiful smoky eyes and pink lips, she looked ready for an amazing date.

“You look amazing. This Gabriel dude? He's going to flip his lid several times over. Really? Those thoughts'll move South at well over Mach speed,” observed Cara with a great grin.

“Remind me the next time you have an English paper due, Cara. I owe you big time,” replied Lia, doing her best not to cry and mess up her make-up as she wrapped arms around her friend. They hugged, and scrambled a bit to get things cleaned up before Gabriel arrived.

Gabriel meanwhile, was preparing himself. While he was certainly not typically a suit-and-tie sort of man, the navy and silver double-waistcoat, plain white shirt and slim black trousers weren't something he imagined wouldn't wow Lia. A touch of gel to hold his hair in place, a coating of lip balm, and all looked well enough.

As he walked down the streets of the city proper, the Archangel mused over the evening's company. Lia was charming, classy and sweet. She appreciated the traditional gestures without being traditional. Traditional, however, was a concept he could get behind.

A dozen beautiful red roses and a box of Godiva chocolate later, he was at the apartment complex, pressing the buzzer next to the label PIERCE.

“Who is it?” came a familiar voice over the intercom.

“Just your friendly neighborhood stalker, Lia-Lia.”

Her laugh was infectious, even though the crackle of the old intercom system.

“Come on up, Gabriel.”

What he saw at the door absolutely floored him. Lia was in a perfect little black dress, her hair pulled into a braided coil around her head. She shimmered like a newborn star, and he breathlessly took her in.

“Wow...I feel a little under dressed now,” he chuckled, offering her the flowers and candy.

“Oh good—thank you,” she said with a laugh, accepting the offerings, “c'mon; have a sit down, if you want. I'll be right with you; let me just put these roses in some water...oh, my god, Godiva. How ever did you guess?”

“All women love Godiva, don't they?”

“Not all of them, silly,” she shot back with a grin as she placed the chocolates on the kitchen counter and the roses in a vase with water.

“I feel for those people who're allergic. Chocolate is one of God's gifts to Human kind.”

“I hear that,” said Lia with a grin, grabbing her handbag and taking a deep breath.

“Well; shall we go then?” You look really great too, by the way; I forgot to mention that.”

“No problem, Lia-Lia,” shot back the Archangel with a fond smile, “let's go shall we? Let me show you the wonders of the finer life.”

“On a drifter's salary? This I have to see.”

Gabriel hailed them a cab, giving an address that Lia didn't recognize. She looked up at him with anticipation.

“And just where exactly are we going?” she asked softly, feeling a cold sense of dread rise in her.

“Someplace that is good enough for that amazing dress you're wearing,” he replied cryptically.

“I should have you know; this is not my dress, much as I wish it was. A friend loaned it to me; and I reserve a special level of Hell for those who mess up my friend's things.”

For a moment he looked as if he might crack a joke. The sisterly code among Human women wasn't something he'd ever understand, but he respected it enough to give her a nod of acknowledgment.

“Whoever loaned it to you has fantastic taste then. You look...amazing. I should take you to the newspapers; “Stop the presses! We found a long-lost princess of Moldavia!”. Can you just--”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No...I am not stealing my friend's dress for your sake,” she shot back, laughing. Within a few minutes, Gabriel was getting out of the cab, paying their driver with a nice tip, and helping Lia out. She quickly turned to read the sign above their destination.

“Are you serious?” she asked, her voice a mixture of horror and surprise.

The Prime Rib, though its name implied simplicity, was anything but; nor was it cheap in any sense of the word. It was the sort of place those young chefs on MasterChef UK would work in during the competition; the kind of place that required a valet, and had a bathroom the size of her living room, and a meal was a quarter of her rent money. It had been featured in the local news many times over, boasted a world-renowned chef, and even had garnered a reputation with the very elite of Baltimore.

“You can't be serious,” she said, paling a little.

“I am,” replied Gabriel, sounding a little affronted and petulant at the same time, “why not, Lia-Lia?”

“I—I just...Gabriel, it's so expensive,” she breathed, somewhere between terrified and mesmerized.

Taking her gently by the shoulders right there on the sidewalk, he forced her to meet his eyes. Firm and warm hazel met uncertain and incredulous grey.

“Now listen, Lia,” he began softly, gently, “the entire idea of this date is to make you feel like the princess you are. Trust me; I can afford to do this and then some; you work really hard and you deserve a taste of the finer life. Now; please...won't you let me utterly and totally spoil you tonight?”

His gaze searched hers for a long moment, though she vaguely wondered what this display of generosity might entail on her pain at the end of the evening, Lia realized she trusted him enough with her virtue not to be overtly concerned.

“You'd just better not make me pay for anything,” she finally warned, “I've researched this place; a meal here could pay my electric bill.”

Holding back a laugh as Gabriel looped an arm around her and led her into the restaurant like the princess he felt she was. The matrie'd was there, and upon Gabriel's announcing of their reservations, they were shown to a table.

At the baby grand, a man played something that sounded like Schubert or Brahms, and all about were waiters and a sommalier and it was all enough to make Lia feel vastly nervous. Not making things any easier were the wide assortment of utensils. Forks and spoons of different sizes just weren't something a girl who lived on take-out, diner food, and pizza was used to, and to say the least Lia was feeling completely out of her league. She must've been doing a poor job of hiding it, because he immediately took her hand across the table as the waiter filled their water glasses and made sure the silverware was polished to a mirror shine.

“Just be calm. Okay, Lia-Lia? It's a nice dinner; just relax.”

“It's just...

“Good evening, Sir; Miss. My name is Jarvis--”

Lia had to resist the urge to snicker and fought hard to keep her straight face as he continued speaking.

“We'll start with—what d'you think, sweetling? Oysters Rockafeller?”

Lia nodded, cheeks flushing.

“Right, that—champagne, my good man. Spumante, if you've got it...I think we'll both do the Prime Rib...sound good to you?”

Her smile widening, she nodded again.

“And—side of the mash and the fries. Salad, honey?”

“Only if you want,” she replied softly.

“Caesar salad. Two bowls. Thanks, my man. We'll think about dessert.”

“Very good, Sir,” he replied, and was soon off.

Taking her hand, Gabriel lightly pressed his thumb into her palm, dead center. She immediately felt the calming affect, and smiled at him. Easing up in the firm grip, he caressed her fingers gently.

“Don't be nervous,” he said softly, “no need to be. These people won't bite; and if they do? I'll rip 'em a new one. So, just relax...enjoy the evening. Okay?”

Nodding, Lia took a steadying breath, looking around at the amazing dining room that was filled with guests. People sat in groups, in twos and threes and more, talking and laughing. And then her attention was turned back toward the handsome man who was her evening's companion.

“Are you all right, Lia?” he asked softly, searching her face, her eyes.

“Uh—yeah. I'm all right now. Thanks,” she said softly, smiling at him, “just—a lot to take in.”

She felt the pressure of fingers into her palm again, not as long this time. He smiled at her.

“You look utterly amazing,” he said, “beautiful, Lia. You shouldn't feel anything but happy and calm. Nobody but me knows your dirty little secret.”

He wiggled eyebrows at her, a mischievous grin on his face as she held back a laugh.

“You are—impossible,” she deadpanned, though of course she hardly meant that. The bread, the Spumante, and their oysters had arrived and she waited for her cue to dig in.

“Tell me about yourself, Lia-Lia,” he prompted gently, eyes dancing as he scooped up and held out an oyster to her.

“And why d'you even want to know about me?” she shot back as she accepted the oyster. It was sweet and creamy and perfect. Her first oyster. It wasn't something she had ever imagined tasting, let alone eating with a handsome man on her first date in ages.

“Do you really need to ask?” inquired her date with an amused smile, “I want to know about you, Miss Lia. All I know is this; Your name is Liadan Pierce. You work in a diner. You go to the University of Maryland. You live in Amity Park. I'd love to know you better.”

“Fine,” she said when she had swallowed, returning Gabriel's gesture. He took the oyster with a grin, chewing with a dopey smile still on his face. It was enough to make Lia laugh, but she kept her composure as best as she could.

 

“But only if you do the same,” she shot back, eyes dancing. Gabriel's smile faded, his look considering as he regarded her with those warm, gentle eyes.

“All right,” he said, and waved his hand, “you first.”

“I'm holding you to that.”

“I would expect nothing less of you, my dear Miss Pierce. Please do begin.”

With a chuckle, Lia considered the whole of her life.

“Well—I was born in Connecticut. Bridgeport. My, uh...my name isn't technically Pierce. It's O'Malley. But, uh...Dad, he...they got him for attempted vehicular homicide when I was just a kid. Mom divorced him, moved us to New Mexico...met some guy named Pierce and married him. He...my step-dad....we took his last name. Grew up...hated New Mexico. Saved some money, moved back East...and here I am.”

“No brothers? Sisters?”

“Not a one. I'm amazed at that; given that my step dad's very Catholic. We went to Mass every Sunday...I was baptized, Confirmed...all that stuff.”

“Are you still...well...devout, now?” The question was a little hesitant, careful.

“Well—yes. Mostly. I mean, I don't go to Mass like I should...but I do my best to make the Holy Days of Obligation...recite a rosary...that kinda thing. What about you, Gabriel? Are you pious and devout beneath that fine sheen of snark?”

“Not at all, sweet-cheeks,” he shot back with a grin, “never have been, never will be.”

“Having something...anything to believe in, is better than nothing at all,” she observed as the salad arrived. The waiter dished it out; splitting it into two bowls for them.

“Maybe you're right,” he mused as he forked up salad and chewed thoughtfully. It was a moment before he reciprocated.

“Well—I left home when I was young. Left my brothers and sisters and all the fighting between my older brothers...I just...got sick and tired of it. I didn't want to be around for it any more.”

“That is so sad,” replied Lia with sympathetic eyes, momentarily taking Gabriel's hands in hers between bites of salad, “I am really so sorry that happened to you.”

He smiled a little shyly, shrugging at her.

“Kinda used to it. And hey; least I don't have be around for it anymore. Life's better without fighting siblings running around, trust me.”

 

“Still; a father should love his children, all of them...and you shouldn't have felt like you needed to run away. That's terrible.” Lia's eyes were sad and sweet as she spoke, her tones conveying the genuineness she was capable of.

“He does love us,” mused Gabriel almost sadly, “I just think sometimes he doesn't know how to handle some of us...”

The entrees arrived, so for the moment, Lia let the matter drop. His look, the shift in his demeanor, was a clear cue she had found deep waters. There was far more to Gabriel with-no-last-name than first appeared. Much like herself; she wondered vaguely if perhaps that was why they were so drawn to one another. A couple kooky drifters awash in the sea of life, chance bringing them together at least for a while. Pain wasn't something she was used to causing, but to say her interest was piqued would be an understatement.

Gabriel was more relieved than he'd been in a long time when the prime ribs arrived, but had nothing to do with his appetite. He brought up a stern image of Lia running away, potentially screaming. It was a clear enough reminder that spilling the beans, no matter how natural or right it might feel, was not in his best interest. And yet, she made him feel so comfortable; so easy! But really; revealing oneself as an Archangel just before the main course was highly inappropriate.

Lia Pierce was a puzzle he was very much keen to solve.

Gabriel coerced Lia into a slice of apple pie a'la mode with two spoons.

“D'you--” was as much as Lia got out before Gabriel's spoon, loaded with a bite of the delectable dessert, entered her mouth. He chuckled as she choked just a little, surprised, at his gesture before swallowing.

“Sorry, honey; couldn't resist. You all right?”

“Yes,” she managed after a moment, glaring at him with both amusement and annoyance. Pretty safe, as a rule.

“Good. Now, if--” was as far as Gabriel got before she returned the favor.

“Touchè,” he managed with a cough and a drink of champagne.

Gabriel absolutely and flat out refused to let Lia anywhere near the bill when it arrived. As he pulled out a wallet, she grabbed for it, only to be thwarted by his quick and clever fingers.

“Oh man—let me see that,” she said, trying to make a grab.

“Nien. Nyet. Non. Oofy poofy positively absolutely nope. Don't you worry your pretty head about this, Lia-Lia. This is all on me,” he said, and quickly put a few bills into the little folder, handing it to the waiter as he passed.

“Keep the change,” he said, and finally set his napkin on the table.

“Ready to go, Lia-Lia?” He asked, beaming magnanimously at her.

“What? You mean there's something else?”

“As a matter of fact? Yes. But don't worry; this is all free.”

More than a little relieved at that statement, Lia followed him down the street and to the cab stand. He gave another address she didn't know, but it was a bit closer to Amity Park. The facade of the building they eventually came to was bedecked with neon and chrome, the blinking lights announcing the name of the dance club/karaoke bar they had arrived at.

Lia had vaguely heard of the Motown Ballroom as a place that had a lot of older people, but the crowd looked to be fairly scattered in age as they entered the club. Seeing the crazy moves of some of the couples on the dance floor were quite enough to set Lia on edge again.

“Hey; it's all right,” he said softly, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close, “these people are really nice people; I won't let them bite. I'll be here too, okay? We're going to dance and have a great time doing it.”

Lia panicked inwardly, but didn't voice her fear, because she was brave like that. And she didn't have the heart or the time to tell her date she didn't know the first thing about dancing. She was content with telling him: “Just don't....try anything too crazy,” as she watched men taking women over their shoulders and through their legs.

“I promise,” he vowed with a chuckle, and kissed her forehead. “You're the brightest star here, Lia; just follow me, now.”

The club had a great dance-floor; modern and chic. The infectious music played, fully-orchestrated swing and big band music that practically compelled anyone with a pulse to clap their hands, tap their feet or get up to dance. Gratefully, they were old jazz standards that made her feel warm head to toe and Lia latched onto the familiar music like a lifeline. Gabriel smiled as he caught her humming just a little to the tunes she seemed to be able to carry.

“Are you musical?” he asked her as they made their way to the top floor via a flight or narrow stairs.

“Not really,” replied the girl honestly, “I can carry a tune, but that's the extent of my musical talents.” She almost bumped into a couple nearby as Gabriel swung her around, but she was too giddy to be terribly upset about it. “You?”

“Me? Nobody better try to best me at the horn,” he shot back with a grin.

“Oh? You play a horn?” she inquired with a smirk of her own.

“Satchmo took lessons from me; or, rather, he could've,” he added, hoping Lia didn't catch on.

She just laughed, eyes sparkling as a flush rose in her cheeks with happy exertion. They took to the floor then, before Lia could get an explanation about that particular statement.

“Now just relax,” he said softly in her ear, “relax and let me.”  
Lia did just that, looking into Gabriel's bright hazel eyes as he took up the steps to the dance. Lia's feet seemed to follow, for the most part. She was mostly grateful she managed to stay upright and not step on anyone's feet, including her own.

The pace was a little dizzying, but Lia soon caught the hang of some swing dance. It was fun and fast and Lia was sure that her partner was making her look good. And yet, she laughed and enjoyed herself, enjoying the pace and seeing the other couples in action between dances.

“First time at a dance club?” he asked softly as he hailed a cab for them. He gave the cabbie Lia's address, pulling her into a warm embrace.

“You mean one that doesn't involve bass music that leaves you deaf for days complete with ravers where people do unspeakable things in bathrooms? Yeah,” she replied, still a touch winded from the dancing. Her cheeks were still flushed and she was sure she was sweating and had ruined Cara's dress; but in truth she hadn't and everything was fine.

But the evening was drawing to a close now; and she vaguely wondered what would come next. She had never even remotely considered the possibility of anything beyond the date itself until this moment, when it was upon her.

Gabriel would lead her to the door, most likely thank her for the evening, and then...what? Kiss her? Ask to stay? Come in? Maybe they would...or could....

The idea was just a little frightening. He opened the door for her, paying off the cabbie as they arrived.

“Let me walk you up?” he asked, his voice uncertain as he looked at her.

“All right,” she said softly, buzzing them in and leading the way upstairs. They stopped outside the apartment, each of them awkward and uncertain.

“So, uh...:”

“So....yeah?”

Lia took a step closer, letting a hand come up to rest on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” she said, voice breaking just a little as she blinked back grateful tears, “I—had an amazing evening. You made me feel like a princess...really...like a princess.”

“Lia. you are a princess. Sadly, I don't have a crown or else I'd give it you, but...settle for being a bright star.”

He reached for her, pulling her close. He moved slowly, very slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away, if she wanted.

“I want you to know; I won't do anything....nothing to you, without your permission. All right?” He spoke softly, reaching up to caress her hair. Letting his arms linger around her, Gabriel moved in for a kiss. Lia kissed him back, letting his hands wander up her sides, pulling her close as he felt her arms slip around him. He gently maneuvered her against the wall, gently humming into her throat as his tongue slipped into her welcoming mouth.

Gabriel felt Lia melt beneath his touch, heard her soft moan. He pulled away just a little; enough to smile at her with dancing eyes.

“I don't suppose I can come in?” he asked, amused.

Lia could only nod breathlessly as she unlocked the door, bringing him inside. Gabriel took off his jacket, hanging it neatly up and he watched Lia take down her hair. It fell in soft waves down past her slender neck, cascading over her shoulders. She shook it out, and smiled over at him.

“Do you; um...do you mind waiting?” she asked softly, “I'm just going to, uh...well...”

“Say no more, Lia-Lia...I'll wait here.”

Despite how amazing Lia looked in the dress she'd admitted to borrowing from a friend, he mused, she looked just as adorable in her plaid pajama bottoms and ordinary long-sleeved sleep shirt. Her hair was still wavy, cheeks flushed as she curled up on the couch beside him. From ordinary jeans and shirts to a princess' raiment to pajamas; Gabriel had a feeling that Lia could be gorgeous wearing a potato sack.

“Lia...do you trust me?” he asked softly, reaching for her. She went into his arms willingly, a hand coming to rest on the back of her neck carefully.

“You wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't,” she said softly, and let him pull her in for a kiss. She welcomed his tongue, letting her own dance with his as they sat together on the couch. He shifted to lay her down, moaning into her mouth as he pressed against her. Feeling her begin to struggle, he immediately pulled back, looking down at her.

“I'm—I'm sorry,” she said softly, “I'm...not ready for--”

“It's all right, Lia,” he said softly, shifting to let her back up. She sat beside him, concern on her features.

“Are you; are you sure this is okay?”

“Of course,” he hurried to reassure her with a gentle caress to her face, and a gentle chuckle. “I told you, Lia; I wouldn't do anything that you didn't want to do. I meant that.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling and resting against him. Gabriel's arm automatically went around her, holding her close as her head came to rest on his shoulder.

Her eyes drifted South, and she had to hold back a laugh at what she saw. Or rather, what she saw developing.

“Oh dear,” she breathed, chuckling, “what ever shall we do?”

“Indeed,” replied Gabriel with a grin, “what ever shall we do?”

“I suppose I'll just have to do something about it,” mused Lia almost casually, and with a pounding heart she moved to do just that.

It was quick, relatively speaking, but he wouldn't soon forget the feeling of her mouth against him, the way her hair was soft and pliable in his fingers...just how sweet and shy but determined she was to, at least in some way, return the evening's favor.

“Fuck...Lia,” he said softly, “you—did you—are you sure you don't know what you're doing?”

“Promises,” replied the girl, smiling up at him, “I know nothing. I've...never done anything like this before. Not at all.”

“Well I guess the pleasure is mine...for tonight anyway,” he chuckled with a gentle smile. He pulled her onto the couch beside him. She came willingly, tensing at first. She soon relaxed under his gentle touch, dark head coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Why did you move back East?” he asked softly.

The incredulous look she gave him was almost enough to make him laugh. “I just sucked you off, which I have never, ever done to any of my boyfriends, ever, let alone on a first date, and you're asking me about something I thought I'd mentioned at dinner? Cute; and, while we're at it, way to change the subject,” she teased, before considering his question.

“I moved back East because, really? I hated New Mexico. It was too hot...too different for me.”

As she lifted her eyes up to look at him, her eyes widened and a little gasp escaped her. She blinked several times, clearing her vision...and when she did, there was nothing anymore.

“Lia?” His voice roused her from her head space, and she smiled up at him.

“No...no, I...everything's fine, I just—I thought I saw something.”

“Get some rest, Lia-Lia,” he said gently, kissing her forehead as she fell asleep against him. He sat a long time, relishing in the feel of her against him, warm and solid and as safe as he could possibly make her.

Staring up at the ceiling and with a snap of his fingers, he turned the television on. A soft, gentle sort of music filled the small room. Lia didn't stir, except to move closer to him. Reaching back, he found a blanket, wrapping them both in it as he considered just how close he had come to telling her everything. He slipped up his trousers as he did, his mind working rapidly.

Lia was no ordinary girl; in his mind that was quite established. She glimmered like a star; a gentle Heavenly light that drew him in like a moth to the flame. And there was only one creature on Earth, in Heaven, or in Hell, that could possibly do such a thing to an Archangel, or any Angel for that matter, and not even know she was doing it.

Casting a hand over the sleeping girl, his Grace moved like a gentle wave over her. The whispered Enochian words were familiar; though he would be the first to admit he was a tad rusty at pure Angelic things.

“Yahtzee,” he murmured with a smile as her secret was revealed. Silver wings, dim like evening sky, but nevertheless present, were folded neatly against her back. Gabriel could catch their glimmer like starlight, knowing that at her full powers, Lia's wings would be hard and cold and beautiful like the light of the moon.

That was a sight he had not seen in a pretty long time. Angels and Nephilim had a long and rather convoluted sort of history. Lia was the first he had seen in; oh, at least a thousand years if not more. They had fought together, against each other, and pretty much everything in between. And here, falling practically into his lap, was a very charming and beautiful one. His eyes narrowed, mouth turning down in concentration as he focused. There was a block in her...as if bound to the Angelic blood she possessed and keeping it suppressed, hidden.

That explained a multitude of things. As a child, or perhaps even at her birth, Lia's powers had been Angelically sealed by what Gabriel surmised was a powerful and talented Angel. The simple fact she had no idea or even a vague awareness of her powers yet attested to that.

Also, there was the fact that it hadn't killed her. If a Nephilim with exceptionally strong Angelic blood was unable to release their powers, it would cause some very nasty side effects, up to and including a painful death. And while the Archangel couldn't sense or know which Angel's blood currently ran in Lia's veins, it didn't matter that much to him anyhow.

He let the music wash over him as he considered his next move. Option A would of course be to reveal everything to Lia; tell her the truth about herself and him. Of course, she would also most likely run away screaming. Option B would be to tell her nothing; the seal seemed to be wearing off on its own, and her Sight would naturally open. A Nephilim, wholly untrained, was both an interesting and frightening prospect. Option C would be to remain, to guide her as her powers opened. To tell her the truth about herself, and allow her to claim what was hers by birthright. And she was born; not made. Of that he was absolutely certain.

The latter was by far the most appealing. She was not the sort of girl he might have chosen as his; she was small and frail-looking. In looks nothing made her especially stand out; she was about as ordinary as Human females came. She would change a bit, he knew, when her powers were awakened, but only to shimmer brighter. From a dim candle flame to a fire's light.

And that, he was pretty sure he wanted to stay and see.  
He carefully lay the girl down on her bed, wrapping her snugly into the fleece blanket. He wandered about her apartment, getting the lay of her tiny domain. Posters indicated her interests, photographs where she had traveled, who she cared about.

And just for a moment, he wanted to earn a spot on that wall. Down the small hallway he walked, flipping the lights on in Lia's inner sanctum. A pair of bookshelves, loaded with books resided on the wall. Or rather, one was; the other had obviously been converted.

Within the grotto-like space hung a rosary of jade and ruby zoecite. It looked old with wear, and he caressed the beads fondly, feeling the residual energy of her. A cross hung in back, and a small icon of St. Jude on the side. Small statuettes of Saints Cecilia and Therese were also there. But what surprised him the most was the largest of the statues. St. Michael; his brother.

”Humans,” he muttered, a mix of fondness and a little annoyance. His eyes moved to the desk, where a stack of Post-it notes lay. Inside a cup was a Sharpie marker.

He grinned mischievously. And once his task was complete, he returned to the couch, where Lia was sitting up, blinking drowsily. Going over, he sat beside her, pulling her sleepy head into his lap.

“Hi there, sweetie,” he said, “you all right?”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, “I—fell asleep.”

“Nah—s'okay, Lia-Lia. You look a little pale there. Why don't you let me help you...go back to sleep, all right?”

“No,” she pouted, “gotta—work--can't sleep—they'll kill me.”

“Kill you? Lia, what're you talking about?”

“The black-eyes. They'll kill me. They want me dead...Oh, Angel bright, Heaven's messenger, please oh please fight for me and keep me safe...”

The appropriateness of it only amused Gabriel as he pulled Lia into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her to shift her. A little flare of his Grace warmed her bedsheets. It was warm; feather-down sheets and Lia practically sunk into the mattress. He took a seat next to her. Lightly pressing fingers to her forehead, he smiled down at her.

“Dream sweet dreams now, Lia-my-Lia,” he whispered softly, kissing her forehead. The power of his Grace washed over her like a wave, and she was back asleep within moments. She smiled a little as she dreamed. Gabriel rose carefully so as not to disturb her.

He was careful to close the door quietly, locking it behind him as he left her sleeping, soft and warm in her own bed.

When Lia woke the next morning, she stretched, looking up at the ceiling. Her hand caressed nothing, causing her momentarily alarm.

“Gabriel?” she called, “Gabriel; where are you?”

She looked over at the nightstand, where a pink post-it note resided on her alarm clock.

MORNING, LIA-LIA, it said. Lia held the note to her chest, smiling up at the ceiling and imagining that a little part of him was there.

In the bathroom, another note:

HAVE AN AMAZING DAY. =)

“You are impossible,” she said to nobody in particular as she brushed her teeth.

Tacked to her refrigerator were more notes.

I HAD A LOVELY TIME.

HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL.

TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF TODAY.

I WILL CALL YOU TOMORROW.

LOVE, GABE.

PS: I WILL SEE YOU AT THE DINER 2NITE.

She laid the notes on on her breakfast table, reading them over and over again. She couldn't help but smile, laugh at the notes, and didn't think she could feel more loved in recent years. In a lot of ways, it didn't come together in her mind; how someone could fall for her so fast and so easily.

Going to stand in the full-length mirror, she looked at herself. She looked the same that she'd had before Gabriel had stepped into her life. And yet, there was a strange air about her now, an ethereal difference that only she could see. Well, obviously he could see it too. And somehow, he saw it, and it made her special in his eyes.

“What makes you so special?” she asked her reflection as she went to prepare for the day. She changed into ordinary jeans, an ordinary shirt. She put on her favorite jacket; grey with patches hand-sewn onto the sleeves. And each reflected a piece of her; who she was. Slipping on her ordinary beanie, she grabbed her ordinary back-pack and went to catch the cross-town bus for school.

And it was an ordinary school day. Regular classes, regular professors, and regular group and learning about the same things she did yesterday. Well, sort of, anyway. It felt like any ordinary day. Except she was the one who felt different. Like she had been changed by one chance meeting in a diner that always made her hair smell like grease and ranch dressing.

Speaking of, she considered going in early for a free meal. She figured Hiram the Headcase owed her that much, after everything she had done for him. The thought was fleeting; it was highly unlikely that he even remembered that he owed her a free meal, let alone that he would give her one. So instead she opted for the school cafeteria, which in some ways was better. Food might not be always be fresh to order, but at least it was tasty and hey! it was all one could eat. Security never bothered to check if people stayed between meals or not, so it made things nice if you could time the classes just right. Two meals for the price of one. And when you were a poor college student, any little advantage like that wasn't so bad.

It was a nice walk to the diner, and a fortunate thing the boss didn't care what she wore as long as it wasn't showing anything inappropriate. It was, after all, an eating establishment. She grabbed her apron out of her bag, her tag already in place as she put it on and slipped her book of tickets and pens into the pockets. Her hair was already back in a long ponytail, but she opted to twist it up into a bun.

 

Now it was a matter of just waiting for customers and keeping everything clean. A little schedule rested on the back wall, away from most people's eyes. A little here, a little there, and each week everything front of house was cleaned twice over.

Toward evening, the bell of the door rang. The form was familiar to Lia now, and she smiled as he came up, taking a seat at the counter.

“Hey you,” he said with a smile, reaching for her. He kissed her fingers, smiling at her with dancing eyes.

“Lemme have hot chocolate tonight, yeah?”

“Ovaltine?”

“That sounds amazing; it's a cold night out there, sweet-lips.”

“Lucky for you I have Ovaltine,” she said with a smile, and was back in a few minutes with the warm treat.

“D'you like this cold weather, Lia-Lia?”

“I do; always liked the colder weather.”

“Why; snuggle times?”

“No, silly,” she replied with a laugh, “just; because I like cooler weather. I've always been a bit hot-blooded.”

“I'll say.”

“Is everything about sex with you?”

“Mostly.”

“You are impossible.”

“But you like it.”

“Only because you're so damn charming,” she chuckled at him as he enjoyed the Ovaltine.

“Make yourself some, darling,” he prompted.

“Nah; I'll be fine.”

“I will come back there and make you some Ovaltine,” he shot back, leveling serious eyes at her.

Chuckling, she got the steamed milk and the Ovaltine. In a few moments she had her own cup.

And for a just a little while, Gabriel forgot he was supposed to be looking for asshats to dish out justice to.


	2. Section Two: Second Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia invites her new boyfriend to a *real* party.

The phone rang early two mornings later. Lia was sipping contentedly at her coffee and nibbling at a biscuit as she answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hiya, Lia-Lia. Having your coffee?” His smile and that smugness of his could be heard through the phone line, clear as quartz, and she felt a smile spread around the brim of her coffee cup as a result.

“Gabriel. Right as usual. How ever did you guess?” she retorted with an amused chuckle.

“You still sound sleepy,” he said. She could just imagine the self-satisfied smug grin on his face as she recalled her activities last night.

“Gee; I wonder why,” she teased. “Maybe because a certain someone kept me up last night?”

“I would say that I'm sorry, but that would be lying,” he replied. Again, the grin was practically audible. “I am sorry if you're exhausted, though,” he amended. “I didn't make you late, did I?”

Lia had to resist the urge to laugh. She balanced the phone against her cheek and ear.

“You're lucky you didn't. But I do have class in an hour.”

“Are you busy tonight?”

Lia tried not to sigh; he sounded so hopeful, so eager. It hurt much more than it should to burst his bubble.

“Unfortunately? Yes; I am busy tonight. We have a big project due Wednesday, and I really need to work on that..”

“School? You're going to ditch me for school? Lia, you wound me,” he cried, and she could just picture Gabriel clutching his chest in dramatic mock-horror. The sight was more than a little amusing.

“For what it's worth? I really am sorry; I had a lovely time the other night. I'd love to go out with you again; I just can't tonight.”

“You did?” Normally the feigned incredulousness would make her feel patronized and highly annoyed, but somehow, with him, it was endearing.

“Of course I did,” she hurried to reassure him, “that dinner, and then dancing; I really loved it. I mean, I did adequately show my appreciation later, didn't I?” She paused for a moment, fairly certain she was going to regret saying the next thing that was going to come out of her mouth, but she just couldn't help herself. “We could've gotten McDonald's and I think it would've been a great night. I just really love being with you.”

“I love being with you too,” he replied, and the warmth of his voice wrapped around Lia like a hug.

“Will you be at work tonight?” He asked hopefully.

“No; not tonight. Boss gave me today off.”

“So I won't see you at all today?” And there was that note in his voice; like a forlorn child. That note Lia hated to hear creep into his warm, gentle tones.

“I'm sorry; no,” she said in a tone that she hoped would be soothing.

And she hated to make him sad. So much that it was actually painful. Something told her in the brief history he shared with her that he hadn't had a lot of happiness in his life, and she just wanted to bring him more. She hoped her voice really conveyed that, and how much she wanted to see him again.

“What'll I do?” he inquired, forlorn.

“I'm sure you can get by without me for just a day.”

“But what if I don't want to?” he asked, and he was being serious. He wanted an honest answer.

“Sorry Gabriel; you're gonna have to. Just for today. Okay? I gotta go now. You can call me later.”

“All right. Have a good class, Lia-Lia. I love you; be safe.”

The three words made Lia pale; her stomach lurched and her breath caught in her throat. After all, I love you weren't three words she heard all that often anymore. And while they caught her off guard, they were certainly not unwelcome.

'I love you, too,' also weren't words she felt like she could say and mean just yet.

“Aren't you being a little premature?” was the query that came out instead.

“I think I loved you the first night I laid eyes on you. See you.”

“Right. See you,” she replied warmly.

Lia let the phone linger at her ear long after the call disconnected.

***

All through class, Lia's mind thoughts drifted back to the phone call. She tried to focus on MAOIs and SSRIs and the virtues and failings of both, but no matter what she tried, he always managed to return to the forefront of her imagination. So, rather than wear herself out in an exercise in futility, instead, she doodled so she could at least make the attempt to look as if she were being an attentive student.

But the professor's voice actually present in the room was no contest with the memory of Gabe's in her head, still ringing in her ears.

'I love you. Be safe,' lingered in her mind like a bad but catchy song.

Lia groaned, letting her head fall to rest against her textbook.

“I'm sorry, Miss Pierce; am I boring you?”

The professor's voice roused Lia from her head space, amid a smattering of laughter from her classmates.

“No, sir; Sorry,” Lia mumbled, her head coming up as she tried to pay attention.

“Good. Now; as I was saying--”

Flushed with embarrassment, Lia immediately left once class was dismissed. Though she heard her name, she ignored any pleas for her attention. The bus for Amity Park arriving was a good excuse to do so, and she was more than a little grateful for it.

She rested her head on the bus window, staring out into the street. She counted off the stops in her head, mind in a state of autopilot as she went up the steps of her building. She pulled out a large bag of chips, dumping some into a bowl.

Pulling out her laptop and a book from the library, Lia threw herself into her work.

Several hours, more than few books and a lot of Web sites later, Lia got up to stretch when her buzzer sounded.

“Who is it?”

“Pizza delivery!” came a cheerful, distinctly masculine voice.

Lia had to resist the urge to laugh, to run down and hug the man. In a few moments, she was throwing the door open. Gabriel stood there, pizza box in hand.

“What are you doing?” asked Lia, incredulous. He came into the apartment as she moved to admit him.

“I'm sorry, Lia,” he said softly, speaking genuinely, “but I had to see you.”

A part of her wanted to scream, to tell him to go. But she knew it would be an utterly futile undertaking.

“You brought me pizza,” she observed instead, her eyebrow quirking.

“That I did,” he replied, setting the box on her tiny kitchen table, “I know you need to study, but I just had to see you.”

“You know you sound like a lovesick teenager out of a cheesy soap, right?” dead-panned Lia, but still, intentions be damned, there was that amused grin again.

“Do you care?” he inquired, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“That you do? No. That I need to study? Yes.”

“Let me help you,” said Gabriel, taking her hands, “I can, Lia-Lia. I promise; no tricks. C'mon, please? Let me help you study?”

Lia smiled at him, at his boyish enthusiasm, and it wasn't in her heart to say no.

“Here,” she said, pushing a few buttons to turn the oven on. “Put the pizza in,” she said, and Gabriel's grin was downright pornographic. Lia pulled a bottle of soda from the fridge. Twenty minutes later, the small kitchen was filled with the warmth of the oven and the company and smells of bread and cheese and pizza-toppings as they were filling plates with pizza.

“Hope you like three-meat,” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“I'm a college student,” she replied between bites, “Pizza of any kind is practically one of the basic food groups.”

“Just wait until dessert,” he teased with another eyebrow-wiggle.

“Oh? I didn't see you bring anything sweet,” observed Lia innocently.

“Just not lookin' in the right place,” he said, fingers creeping toward her.

“Oh, for--” Lia laughed, shaking her head as she smiled, nearly choking on the bite she just took at the implication. “Can we just eat? Please?”

“Of course, sweet-cheeks. All night, if you want.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Especially things that are not food.”

“You are impossible,” giggled Lia, shaking her head fondly.

“But you liiike it,” he sing-songed as he took a bite of the pizza.

As much as Lia hated to admit it, she did. It was really different than being kissed in a cramped car on a mountain road, or snogging in a coffee bar.

Lia ate her pizza in silence, with only the gentle music she'd turned on before as a backdrop. She sipped at soda, ate pizza and was more than a little grateful to Gabriel for the repast and the relaxation. It was cheese and sauce and three meats and Gabriel's off-color jokes were just icing on the proverbial cake.

Patting the couch, he waited for Lia to settle beside him. He moved in slowly, very slowly, and captured her lips in a light, sweet kiss.

“I promise,” he breathed against her lips, “I won't do anything you don't want me to, all right?”

“All right,” she breathed, and was pulled into another, deeper kiss. Soon those clever fingers of his were roaming under her shirt, caressing bare skin...her sides and stomach and her back. He pulled back from the kiss, holding her eyes gently.

“Are you sure this is all right?” he asked softly, and he meant it; she could see the sincerity in his eyes. His genuine desire for her to be comfortable was reassuring. And somehow, Lia knew there wouldn't be a chance to back out this time.

“Bed,” she managed, and stiffly but not ungracefully rose to her feet, the food and research forgotten. She carefully lifted her shirt over her head, determined and almost shaking.

It was not something that was in Lia's usual repertoire. Sure, she'd had her share of boyfriends, but never before had she wanted anyone this badly. Normally at this point in the game, she'd be terrified, but Gabriel's soft kisses and caresses only served to make her even more eager for what was in his plans for them tonight. She turned down the bed and faced him, breathing heavily but steadily, in jeans and a perfect little underwire bra in a pretty shade of blue.

She was neat and trim, with just the hint of abdominal muscles; toned but not rock-hard.

“So,” he said, playing with errant curls that hung around her face. “Are we playing quid-pro-quo, honey-bunches?” he asked with a little smirk, unbuttoning his shirt with deliberate casualness.

“Don't tease,” she complained, eyebrows bunching together. “I've—well, you know...” she looked down, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

“I know,” he said, and his shirt fell away, making Lia gasp a little in surprise. She approached, flushed bright red, but so determined. Yes; clever, determined little Lia. He couldn't help the smile that lit up his face as she came to him. He let a hand ghost over her shoulders, down her back and lingering on her sides. Her own hands caressed the skin of his chest, making him take in a sharp breath. He reached for her bra strap, looking down at her for consent before he unhooked it, catching it and lightly tossing it to the side.

And then he moved in for a kiss, lightly moaning into her mouth, catching her gentle responses as he caressed her. But he was careful, so very careful. The last thing he wanted was to frighten off this delicate flower. Hands and fingers roamed, gently squeezed and Lia made noises that only made him want her more.

“Lie down, sweet-cheeks,” he said softly. Lia did as she was told, moving to the far side of her bed and slipping under the covers. A quick and talented snap of his fingers (behind his back, of course) and he was lying beside her with a condom between his fingers.

“You—are incorrigible,” she said, chuckling at him after a failed attempt at mock-annoyance.

“But you love me,” he said, and moved in for another kiss. Lia shifted to lay on her back, letting him slowly ease atop her.

“Say the word, “lemming,” and I'll stop,” he assured her as he braced weight on his forearms and smiled down into her face.

“”Lemming?” That is your safe-word?”

“No. Yours,” he shot back with a grin, and kissed her again, this time pressing his hips into hers. She moaned, a little surprised, but didn't pull away.

Heart of a lion, his little Lia. She looked up at him with steady grey eyes, her gaze fixed on him with a mix of determination, lust and affection. Her hair fell around her like a dark curtain, and she clung to him with a fierceness of devotion she didn't know she was capable of having. Something he had yet to see in any lover he'd ever had. Somehow, he knew, there'd be no others this time. Not after her; not anymore. He could feel her body shift beneath his, but not as if she wished to leave. Or wanted him off her, like the other night.

Women sure as hell could be a puzzle.

Finally, she gave him one final nod; one last consent that all she had, bodily in any case, was his to do with as he wished. Without regret, he kissed her hotly, leaning in to speak into her ear.

“I don't—if it hurts...it shouldn't,” he managed; the anatomy and physiology of lady-parts had never exactly been his thing.”

“Just make sure it hurts in all the best ways,” she whispered as she nodded again.

When it was over, he tried to pull out, but her hand on his hip stopped him.

“No,” she said softly, “I—I want to feel you inside..just a bit longer.”

Unable to say no, he held onto her as he shifted them, caressing Lia as she lay atop him like a pretty decoration. He did pull out of her eventually, gently nudging Lia who curled up against his side.

“Are you all right?” he asked softly, kissing her temple.

“Yeah...I'm—I'm fine,” came the soft reply as she nuzzled and kissed him. “Fine would be the understatement of the century,” she finally muttered breathlessly as she planted a kiss on his shoulder blade.

“Good....oh, Lia...you were wonderful,” he praised.

“Oi—spare a bit for yourself,” she teased.

“Yeah—I was good, wasn't I?”

“Yeah. You were. Stay with me tonight?”

“No place I'd rather be, sweetie.”

***  
When Lia awoke, for a moment, she gave a start, because she wasn't entirely sure that what had happened a few hours prior wasn't fantasy. She was warm, very warm. It was far warmer than it should have been. A solid arm rested around her, keeping her close. She tried to shift, until she caught the shock of sandy hair.

Gabriel.

 

She resisted the urge to utter his name lest she wake him. And he was asleep, breathing deep and even, cradling her against him.

“I can feel you blushing over there,” Gabriel muttered, voice thick with sleep. His head turned to look at her, a gentle smile on his face.

“Sorry,” she muttered as he pulled her close, “did I wake you up?”

“Nah—was waking up anyway,” he answered, shifting to rest on his side.

“Lia—look at me,” he prompted. She turned to face him, not protesting as he caressed her side.

“Do you regret last night?” he asked her. Her heart melted just a little bit at his concern for her

He watched her tender throat move as she swallowed. He braced himself, almost ready to reach for his clothing and run. It certainly wouldn't be the worst decision he'd ever made.

“No,” she said, and the weight dropped from his shoulders. He kissed her out of sheer relief, eager fingers caressing her creamy skin. “In fact, it must be what watching the sunrise for the first time feels like, it was that amazing.” She rolled her eyes. “Sorry; Cara and I watched Interview with the Vampire last weekend. But honestly, it was one of the most amazing experiences I've ever had. Thank you.”

“I love you,” he whispered, letting a hand drift to her hip, “can I? Do we have time?”

“Should—work—assignment,” she managed between kisses.

“Mine,” he said smugly.

“Yours,” she panted.

“Yours,” he replied tenderly, running the tip of his finger along her jawline, making her shiver.

“Mine,” Lia whispered with a watery smile, she turned to face him with a gentle sigh, caressing him fondly.

“Are you sure this is okay?” he asked softly.

“I wish you that A) You would stop asking that because if it wasn't, believe me, you'd know it by now, and B) Having said that, I wish we could do that again,” she replied, nuzzling him, “but, sadly, I need to shower now. You can come, if you want,” she added, looking back over her shoulder, smiling as seductively as she could manage and wondering if she'd ever get tired of him admiring the view she had to offer, as loathe as she was to leave the comfort of his embrace.

Reluctantly pulling away from him, As much as she hated it, real life was calling, and she had to be on time. Lia went to the bathroom, and before she could stop herself, she began to sing softly, hoping the cascading shower sounds would keep him from laughing at her bathroom performance. her humming could be heard among the running water.

'Mine,' he thought, 'she's mine. Lia belongs to me, and nobody else. I was her first. Nobody else will ever make love to her like that again. And she will never have anyone touch her like that again.'

He had a few moments to contemplate that before he went to join her in the shower.

Lia dressed herself in jeans and a t-shirt, sitting cross-legged among her books and computer. She was already opening her books, looking at the information. She stopped, rubbing at her face, shaking her head clear. He came to sit near her with a chuckle.

“Here now,” he said, gently taking the book from her hands, “the mechanisms of..Selective...Sero-todo?”

“Se-ro-to-nin,” she replied, emphasizing each syllable as she chuckled, “it's a neurotransmitter--”

“Nero-who?”

“A chemical released in the brain,” explained Lia with a smile, “there are lots of different ones. The ones we're talking about in class—they are associated with mood disorders.”

“Ya mean like—Bipolar?”

“Exactly,” replied Lia with a grin, more than a little impressed that he knew that term at all. “Precisely. Bipolar Disorder is one of them...but also, there's Schizophrenia, Depression...and there are many different levels, and some of them are their own disorder. Take—Cyclothymia for example. It's the mildest form of what we call Bipolar Disorder. A lot of the medications that we are researching in group work help to stabilize mood.”

Gabriel pouted. “I like my mood swings. It makes life interesting that way. Why do people take these things anyway?”

“Well, you see, Gabriel, a lot of people...for whatever reason, don't have a proper balance of these chemicals in their brain and their blood. That alters their mood, which can lead to a lot of...well, bad things. And by bad things, I mean horrible decisions. This can lead to self-harm...hurting themselves with different things. Stuff like alcohol or drugs. Or they will be very sad...and it's so bad they can't even get out of bed. Sometimes stress or being over-worked can deplete these chemicals. So—we have to artificially raise the levels. That, and talking to someone like a therapist can sometimes help get to the bottom of things...finding out what's really going on, working with the medicine so that they can learn to cope in healthier ways.”

She looked up, expecting to see her current companion yawning, or feigning interest. Instead, the man before her was quite intent on listening. He was looking through another book with more speed than she ever could, grinning as he held the book out to her.

“You—are amazing,” she said, rewarding him with a kiss as she read the information he had garnered.

“You don't reward the other guys in that group of yours like that do you?”

“Gabriel!”

“'Cause really...that? You with another hot chick; I could totally get behind that.”

“You are impossible,” retorted Lia, smacking his arm as she got up. “Getting some pizza,” she informed him. “Want some?”

“Sure, babe...we kinda forgot to eat.”

“Yeah, well; I blame you.”

“Guilty as charged,” he said, grinning like an idiot.

“So—what are you planning to do with your psych. degree?”

Lia swallowed her bite of pizza, considering her reply for a moment. He loved the way she honestly was considering that, the adorable way her eyes went to the ceiling as if looking for answers there.

“Well—the pay's good,” she replied honestly finally, considering. “But, if you want the truth? It's not the only reason...it's just one. I want to help people. I just—when I was a girl, I saw what happened to my parents. The way that Dad's screw-up ruined her...our family. I hope that once I'm licensed, I can do some good in this world; try to leave this place better than when I came into it. But then, that's what everyone's goal should be, right? To leave this planet a better place than when you came into it? To do something good?”

Gabriel wished he could say she was right, and for a brief moment wondered why more humans weren't as decent and kind and sincere and honest as she was.

The honesty, the directness of Lia's answer certainly threw the Archangel off his guard. It struck him to the core. For a moment, he thought he heard Michael, back in Heaven, talking about honor and duty and how striking down Lucifer was the will of their Father and--

Gabriel gave his head a shake to clear it, nodding. The woman sitting across from him was somehow more angelic than most of his brothers and sisters could ever hope to be.

“Yeah...that—really should be. But, sadly it isn't. Most people don't care two fucks about anyone else, Lia. That's the sad truth.”

“Maybe so. But that doesn't mean we have to follow their example, right? And it can only take one person; just a small effort. That's all it takes; one person can change things. One person to stand up, to do the right thing.”

A part of him wanted to tell her to stop. She couldn't possibly be that naive, could she? That silly and ignorant of the world? And yet, there was a reality to her words, as if she still believed in the good of Humanity. That she hadn't given up on her own race yet. It many ways, it was refreshing.

“Since when have you been such an optimist?” he asked, trying to keep that grating note out of his voice.

“Since forever,” Lia said with a grin.

“You really are a rare woman, Lia Pierce. Your value is beyond rubies or diamonds,” he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. “You're amazing..”

“You only say that 'cuse you liked me in bed.'

“Nope,” he replied, putting hands up in surrender, “being totally serious. And being serious is not something I do very easily. Do you have any idea how many people have given up on finding good in this world? And you; you just go seeking it out, Lia. You try to look for what others can't see anymore. More than that...you try to make others see that good really is still out there. You believe that humanity isn't an entirely lost cause. That makes you a rare woman indeed.”

“I'm not special,” said Lia, waving a dismissive hand.

“Ah, Lia; I don't think you have any idea just how special you really are.”

”I've never thought of myself as anything other than what I am.”

“And you are nothing more or less than a brilliant woman. Really, really brilliant.”

“Flattery will not get you back into my bed...not today.”

“Damn,” he muttered with a grin as Lia laughed.

“Right...so...Selective Serotonin...Re-uptake...Inhibitors.”

“Also known as SSRIs. And then MAOIs...and all of these work to...?”

“Stabilize mood!”

“I'll make a psychiatrist out of you yet, Gabriel.”

“You're just a really great teacher.”

“You're not such a bad teacher yourself, Mister,” she replied with a coy smile.

It was afternoon by the time they looked up with growing stomachs; apparently the passage of time and study was something that completely passed them by.

“Lia—do you have to work today?” he asked her as he looked at the Chinese take-out menu.

“Wha—huh; no. I mean—do I?”

Lia reached for her phone, quickly pulling up her calendar. More than once it had been a god-send and assistant in keeping her in order.

“Uh..no. I remember, I switched with someone else. Ironically, so she could have a date with her boyfriend. She's working for me tonight; I cover for her Saturday morning.”

“Fantastic. And why oh why don't we have plans tonight?”

“Because you, O He-Who-is-Currently-My-Quasi-Boyfriend, have said nothing about anything about that as yet.”

“”Quasi-Boyfriend?”” That's the best you can do? Oh, Lia...have I taught you nothing?”

“Yup. Plenty. Actually....if you're insisting on going out...we can go out tomorrow night. I'll show you a real party.”

“Oh!” He said, grinning from ear to ear. “Now that I have to see.”

Laughing, Lia typed worked at her computer while he came over, resting his chin on her shoulder. She rested her head on his as she typed, all quick fingers and little mistakes.

“Is this a report or something?” Gabriel asked, absently running his fingertips along her shoulders. She knew this would be a bad idea if she wanted to get anything done, but she couldn't find it in her heart to push him away.

“Nah; just notes. Did you order the Chinese?”

“Yup. Orange Chicken, right? Fried rice and egg rolls?”

“Fantabulous!,” she said with a grin.

“Isn't work wondering where you are?” asked Lia with a look of horror on her pale, drawn face.

“Nope,” he replied quickly, making Lia sigh in relief, “I make my own hours. But, truth be told, I really ought to get to work...” His face quirked into a frown that was almost a pout.

“We have lives, sadly,” mused Lia, sighing herself, “can you at least eat the Chinese with me and watch Kitchen Nightmares?”

“What's that?” He asked, although being an Archangel in hiding meant there was a lot of spare time to watch TV, but he didn't want to have to explain why he knew it existed, and as much as he hated to lie to her, it was a necessity. It terrified him to think of what would happen if she found out the truth.

But that bridge would be crossed when they came to it.

“You'll see,” she said, and although her back was turned to him with her eyes paying attention to the monitor, he knew she was wearing a mischievous grin.

As he lay in his own lonely bed that night, the Archangel couldn't help but replay the look Lia gave him when they parted. The secret she carried only made her that much more interesting. And also the more dangerous. Not necessarily to him, but to any Angels or even Demons.

Unfortunately, Angelic powers weren't limited in who could so very easily corrupt them. Which also made Lia all the more vulnerable. He regretted not warding the place, or her, even, against Angels. And he silently vowed to protect and care for her as best as he was able.

The next day passed much as many hundreds, thousands, perhaps even millions before. Lia was in school; now would be a good time. Pining for a girl was not classified as a normal way to spend a day in his book; nevertheless, it's what he did for the majority of the day. His route took him past the port, the train station. He could take a train...a plane from BWI...could really go anywhere he wanted to on a whim.

And yet, his heart strings kept him firmly anchored to this little town in a little place in the world with an untrained and powerless Nephilim. Really; did life get any stranger or crazier? He surmised not. He wandered the streets, perusing interesting places until the appointed evening hour.

And Lia was waiting for him. She was dressed far differently; an ordinary skirt with a lace-up corset top over a white shirt with flowing sleeves. She looked like a Celt ready to go to battle with her plaid sash. Her hair was in a long braid down the side of her head, and she smirked at him with dancing eyes.

“Ready to go to a real party?” she asked.

“Please oh please tell me I get to rip that corset off you later,” he pleaded, unable to help himself, “or at least tell me it's yours; can you do that?”

“Yes, because it really is mine,” said Lia with a laugh as she adjusted the plaid sash she wore, “but don't you dare think about actually ripping it off me; I like it too much.”

“On my honor; I will do nothing to hurt that amazing piece of clothing,” he said, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close for a kiss. She returned it wholeheartedly. He eyed the plaid she wore a bit closer.

“You're Scottish?”

“No...Irish. My mum; she's an O'Malley, so; I can wear her tartan. And I do when I go down the pub.”

“Pub?”

“Please tell me you know what a pub is.”

“There are pubs here?”

“Few and far between; but yes. Pubs are amazing.”

The James Joyce was a classic Irish pub with unique twists on traditional Irish food, and Lia was apparently a regular. The publican, a ruddy old true Irishman, welcomed her with a warm embrace and a Gaelic greeting. Apparently Lia spoke a little, and looped into her arm into his as she spoke again.

“Liadan tells me you're her boyfriend; A true Irish gentleman always welcomes his guests with a pint of brew. What'll ye have, brother?”

“We'll both have my usual,” Lia answered, turning to Gabe with a smirk. “Now who's ordering for whom?” she muttered.

“Thanks,” he said, waving as she pulled him toward a table. They grabbed menus as the music began to pick up. A few musicians sat upon the stage in something of an impromptu performance which began as the food and drinks went 'round. Over their shared meal of corned beef and cabbage, Lia and Gabriel listened to the music.

“Ever seen an Irish girl dance?” asked Lia around a forkful of corned beef.

“Been a while,” he admitted, already considering a dessert.

“Maybe you will tonight,” she grinned with a smile and a twinkling in her eyes that boded promise. That would be something; to see Lia move in time with the music that was playing. To be plied by the music the way she had been skillfully plied by him. And the music really was perfect to get the blood moving.

In the center of the pub was a little dance floor. A few couples were dancing to the music, and he could see the way Lia eyed the floor. He could almost catch the images in her mind; evenings here at the pub. Never dancing, because there was no partner. Or dancing alone in the corner. And that would never do, now that he was here.

“C'mon,” he said when their shared plate was empty, “let's dance.” he said, offering her his hand. “Want to?”

“I thought you would never. Ask,” said Lia with a grin, and allowed him to lead her out onto the floor as the next song began. Her eyes danced and her smile was infectious as they danced. This, he could see, was a big part of Lia's heart. The heritage of her mother's people. The Irish fire that burned like a candle flame in her soul.

They managed two dances before Lia had to go back for a drink. She was laughing and drank her beer down in a quick gulp as she smiled at him.

“I had no idea you could dance like that.”

“Well; you never asked Lia-Lia,” he replied with a grin, and kissed her.

“Shut up,” she shot back with a grin, sticking out her tongue at him.

“Careful now, sugar-lips. Don't wanna get anything nasty in your mouth.”

“Bah,” she said, waving a dismissive hand. Before she could close her mouth again, he was kissing her again, tongue slipping down her throat. The kiss left her breathless, but she laughed as soon as she could breathe again, half-burying her face in his shoulder. A few people around them laughed too, seeing the exchange.

“Nice you two,” someone said with a grin. Lia was bright scarlet; something he was pretty sure he'd never seen her do before.

“You must really love your heritage,” he observed as the band took a little break.

“I do,” she said seriously with a nod, “my Irish heritage is important. And we O'Malleys are a proud lot too. Bein' related to Grace O'Malley herself an' all.”

“Really? Your kin to the Grace O'Malley?” he gawked, obviously impressed.

Gabriel puzzled at this, wondering what part of the enigma in the puzzle that was Liadan Pierce was just revealed.

“Sure is,” replied Lia with a grin over their drinks.

“That's pretty amazing; the famous Irish Pirate Queen?”

“Yup. Mom always said that we had some famous something from her but; she never let me see what it was. I'm pretty sure the family keeps all their heirlooms in some castle someplace under glass. They're very important and all.”

“Hopefully,” he mused, amused that his girlfriend could have a conversation quite like this when she was rapidly heading down three sheets to the wind. The bartender looked at them both, watched the other man shake his head, nodded and went about serving others while Gabriel helped Lia to slide off the table.

“Lightweight,” he chided with a smile.

“Uh-huh,” she nodded, kissing him sweetly and somewhat sloppily. Chuckling, he kept her upright. Just long enough to snap them back to Lia's apartment once they were alone. Picking her up and cradling her close, he carried her inside.

“Don't want you to go,” she murmured, gripping onto him, fingers tightening into the fabric of his shirt.

“It's okay, sweetheart,” he soothed gently, “I'm not leaving; I'll be right back. Okay?”

Nodding, Lia curled up in her bed, humming lightly as he collected the mass of plaid hanging on the back of her door.

“Hush love; here's your gown,” Gabriel prompted, offering the gown to her. Her eyes opened, and she smiled up at him. She took it, examining the gown as if she had never seen it before.

“Put your nightgown on, sweetie; you need sleep and coffee. That a nice, greasy breakfast tomorrow morning. I'll stay here; you just get your...”

It was clear Lia wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. She was slipping her corset top over her head and failing at it miserably. Chuckling, Gabriel came back over, gently undoing the laces and carefully setting it aside and slipping her undershirt over her head. He couldn't resist a kiss to her collar bones before slipping the nightgown over her head. He gently laid her back down. He was already removing his shirt and cradling her close against him. She nuzzled into his shoulder, making a shiver move through him as she kissed him. In a few moments, she was asleep.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up again with Lia resting against him. Gently moving her head to the side, he considered his next course of action. She hadn't moved since falling asleep last night. Seeing Lia drunk was a bit amusing to be sure. And he was quite sure he wasn't entirely keen on seeing it again.

Lia was going to have a hell of a hangover; the poor thing. And the dear girl really was a lightweight. He did his best to shift, under his girlfriend's protests. Hanging on the back of her door was a calendar. In dry-erase marker was, 'CLASS. 11:30 AM'

It was 11:15.

Yeah; Unless she learned to Apparate in the next few minutes, or found a Hoverboard somewhere, there was no way Lia was making it to class.

He stroked his chin rhythmically, unsure what to do. Instantly, he could send off an e-mail on Lia's behalf. Maybe... He sighed; time to wake up the girl. Striding back into the room, he gave a gentle shake of Lia's shoulder.

“C'mon, honey-bunches; time to get up.”

She half-whacked his hand away, groaning in pain.

“Lia; sorry, sweetie, but...you need to e-mail your professor. You're gonna miss class.”

“Wha?” she managed, bewildered, looking up at him, bleary-eyed. Her head pounded and suddenly the memories from the night before came flooding back. Not that they were bad ones, but still, she hated skipping lecture. She shielded her eyes from the light, and groaned again as the reality of it hit her.

“Ugh—Gabe. Phone. Gotta call.” But then she made a retching sound and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Gabriel held her hair back for her as he handed her a cup of water.

“What's your professor's name? I'll send him the message.”

She looked up at him with grateful eyes. “Davenport. And don't lie. I hate lying. Just tell him I'm not feeling well enough to come in today.”

With a nod, Gabriel did as he was told, and marveled once again at his girlfriend's integrity, even during what had to be one hell of a hangover.


	3. Section Three: The Boss is an Asshat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel volunteers, meets with Hiram Bryan, and decides to give man some Just Desserts.

Meeting Lia's boss wasn't something that Gabriel was exactly looking forward to.

They had been together for roughly a month. In the course of that time, the Archangel visited the diner practically every day. It wasn't that often he had to see Hiram, let alone interact with him. Truth be told, Gabriel avoided the place when he knew the man was working, but that didn't mean that despicable person was going to keep him from seeing the woman he wanted to be with.

And that didn't mean he didn't notice how he was treating his girlfriend. And yes, that was how he thought of her. Part possession, part treasure, but more or less entirely his own. Lia never said anything about the idea of belonging to him grating on her. As a matter of fact, she seemed to enjoy it, because it was clear that Lia believed he belonged to her equally as much as she belonged to him.

He'd had women before. Not just women; goddesses. But as heavenly as they were physically, humility and vulnerability were never a trait any of them possessed, and, as Gabriel was coming to realize, probably why he'd never actually been intimate with anyone before Lia came into his life.

Having someone to love, who loved him back, was an entirely novel and new sensation. And Gabriel was pretty sure he relished in it. Lia with her long dark hair, grey eyes that could become stormy seas or bright as silver. With her slender frame and graceful curves and--

Quickly shaking his head clear of those entirely pleasant yet inappropriate thoughts, he entered the familiar door to the diner. The bell chimed, and he wondered if anyone would be crushed in the knowledge that no angel actually got any wings as a result. He listened to the familiar tinkle of the bell. Lia was behind the counter, talking with a couple of her fellow students. He recognized them as from her group at school. Lia's smile when he came into view was always gratifying.

“Excuse me,” he saw her say with a grin, “my boyfriend's here.”

“Hey,” she said as she moved down the counter to greet him; he'd taken a seat slightly down the way from the study group. He captured her lips in a quick kiss, and yeah, that would never get old.

“Hey, baby-cakes. Don't let me take you away from your group,” he said as she poured him coffee.

“Right,” she said with a grin, “fresh apple pie, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Kay,” she replied with a little shimmy of her hips and a coy look. And he silently cursed her good looks as she went back to join her fellow students. There were reasons angels didn't love, or whatever it was he was beginning to feel for Lia. It only lead to bad things. She might very well be the cause of some unpleasant and painful death, but Gabriel wasn't entirely sure he minded that. He had long decided that Lia was a woman worth fighting for.

He had seen what she did in her free time; what little she had of it, anyway. And it wasn't always studying with her friends and/or group from school. On a Friday, he had called Lia and what happened made him admire her all the more.  
***

“Hello?”

“Lia-Lia; it's Friday night, love...busy?”

“Sadly, yes.”

“Whaaaaat? It's a Friday...you're not allowed to be busy; you're supposed to go out with your boyfriend on a Friday night.”

Lia was holding back a laugh at his boyish pouting; he just knew she was. Not that she minded it; he felt it endeared him to her. However, he could still sense her holding back a laugh.

“Gabriel, I can't. You know I love you, but I can't. I have someplace to be tonight.”

“Oh? Where?”

“St. Peter's Catholic Church. You can join me if you want to.”

“Doing what?”

“You'll see.”

The banner in front the old Catholic pillar of the community said it all; SOUP KITCHEN TONIGHT.

“Lia-Lia; is there really no end to your goodness?” he asked bitterly, almost pouting as he squared his shoulders. It was a great deal like coming home; Father's house and all that. The church was an old but beautiful place; it had been there for a good long time. He could almost feel the old stone..how it wanted to talk to him.

The chorus of voices from downstairs made it clear he had arrived in the correct place. Lia's laughter was easily discernible. He was drawn to her; and he didn't really care who knew about it. Well, unless the someone was a demon or something. Then there would be words.

Lia's hair was pulled back into a loose bun, a purple apron embossed with a cross and the church's name across the front. Her eyes lit up as he stepped into the room, and she forgot to stir the large pot of soup on the stove. She put aside the long spoon with a grin.

“Gabriel!” The elderly ladies cast looks at the younger woman as she ran up to hug him, being careful not to stain his clothes with whatever little bits of soup might have stained her own apron.

“Hey, sweet-cheeks; didn't think I'd show?”

“I wasn't sure; but I'm so glad you're here. We could always use another pair of hands.”

In five minutes flat, Gabriel was wearing an orange apron much like Lia's, and carefully putting bread into the oven for warming.

“If you leave it like that, it'll get a nice crust on it. We've only got a few minutes before they get here.”

“Who, exactly?”

“Our guests...the patrons...however you want to look at it. We hold this once a week on Fridays. I try to make it down here if I'm not too busy with school work.”

“Homeless people?” asked Gabriel as Lia handed him a knife and pointed to warmed loaves that were waiting to be sliced.

“Yup.”

“Great; perfect victims. Nobody will miss them,”

“I cannot believe you just said that!”

While Lia was genuinely horrified at that statement, it seemed that amusement won out. She had to hide her laugh behind indigence, and she wasn't good at that. This he knew well.

And truly, any and all types were there that night. Gabriel heard some of their stories as he helped in the main room, collecting trays and pouring drinks. Lia was back in the kitchen, and though he wanted to be at her side, she had shooed him out into the dining room.

So many people. All colors, races, and all or at least most of them down-and-out through no fault of their own. A construction worker with a family; sending every penny he could back home to them. An elderly man whose children had moved away and never bothered to check in with him. A young woman with two small children; Gabriel couldn't help but conjure a few sweeties for them.

The looks of gratitude on their faces, all of them, moved the Archangel to compassion and gladdened his heart.

“Who is that man?” asked one of the ladies in the kitchen while Lia seasoned another pot of soup.

“That's my boyfriend; Gabriel.”

He smirked, grabbing another plateful of bread from the window to carry out to the hungry people. It had come out without her thinking about it, or even considering it. He carried plates and bowls and drinks and listened the conversations between new arrivals and people who frequented this makeshift dining establishment.

Two hours later, the washing up was mostly done. Eyes closed, he established himself against the wall and reflected on the side of Humanity that he'd almost forgotten existed. Dealing with the asshats and the unsavory side of these fragile beings was his lot; what he had grown accustomed to. It was a bit of a shock to be reminded that the majority of Humanity just wanted to live their lives.

The smell of rich, hearty soup under his nose roused him from his reverie. Smiling up at him was Lia, spoon in hand.

“Open up,” she said, and he did with gusto. He blinked, eyes wide in surprise as the rich flavor erupted on his tongue. It was no small wonder they were so busy, if Lia cooked soup like this all the time. If this was his reward for a long couple hours of service, he would take it and gladly.

“Lia; please oh please tell me you made this,” he almost pleaded with her as he accepted the offered bowl. She set the plate of bread between them, taking a slice for herself. It was chicken and vegetables and a rich, hearty broth that tasted like gravy instead of soup. Carrots and potatoes and celery and wild rice. The bread was perfect for dipping.

“I did,” she replied with flushed cheeks as she blew on a spoonful for herself.

“And you never told me you could cook,” he said, mock-offended as he placed a hand to his heart,

“Lia, why oh why did you keep such a secret from me?”

“Excuse me, Mister...but you never asked,” she shot back, amused.

“Touche,” was his reply as they finished their soup. A few of the older ladies chuckled at the exchange. Lia finished with their washing up, and the aprons were deposited into a bag for washing by one of the other ladies.

It was all he could do to keep his hands off her as they walked from the church. He reached for her, pulled her in, and kissed her long and sweet. She tasted like soup and smelled of coffee.

“Nice to see you too,” she said against his lips as they kissed again. Wrapping an arm around her, they walked off into the evening together. He noted the way she leaned just a little more than usual against him; she was a tired little Lia.

“You sure I can't just carry you on my back?” he proposed with a smirk.

“Shut up,” she muttered with amusement, smacking his arm lightly.

“No. Really. This is a completely doable thing, honey...I will be your slave...”

“Oh, for the love—shut up, now,” she said, laughing.

“Kissing me is a far--”

Lia's kiss was hard and sweet and well worth the wait. He pulled her close, into a warm embrace, deepening their kiss with a great amount of gratification. When the kiss ended, she didn't entirely pull away until she had to so they could keep walking.

Amity Park wasn't exactly a place you wanted to be caught alone in outside after dark for a long time. She let them into the apartment, where soon it was hot tea and the couch.

“I honestly didn't think you'd show up,” mused Lia as she snuggled against him and he stroked her hair, “I know you're busy.”

“I'm never too busy to be with you, kiddo,” he replied affectionately, stroking the delicate skin of her neck, “just tell me where and when; I can be there. With flowers, candy...anything you want. Speaking of...you didn't eat all that chocolate from Saturday night, did you?”

“You are impossible,” she shot back with a grin. Smacking his arm, she snuggled against him more. “No; there's plenty if you want it. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to fatten me up.”

“On my honor, Lia-Lia...not at all,” he replied, kissing her head, “I just enjoy seeing you happy. Chocolate makes women, and more specifically you, happy. Therefore, I will bring you candy.”

“You just bring it so you can have an excuse not to keep it around your own place.”

“Maaaybe.”

“Honestly; what am I supposed to do with a little lost puppy like you?” she asked, smiling up at him with bleary eyes.

“Love and cuddle and squeeze me and love me lots?”

“I already do,” she murmured, nuzzling him with her cheek as she settled back against him. He kissed her temple. And these were the sorts of moments he lived for with Lia. The quiet, peaceful moments where he didn't have to think about Heaven, or Angels, or Demons or anythingbody. Just Lia; with her warm creamy skin and dark hair and grey eyes.  
***

The call of Lia's boss, Lia's hallowed name escaping his lips like she was some sort of slave, was something that very much irked the Archangel. Brought out of his reverie, he watched as Lia moved to answer his call.

He considered the man. He had a pinched, angular face with acne spots that he imaged were as old as he was. His hair was greying and balding; not exactly the epitome of health nor virtue. He supposed he could excuse the man if he were just ugly on the outside. That was the thing about being a herald—correction, THE herald of Heaven. One didn't miss much when it came to looking in the souls of men. He saw everything; what they tried to hide, their motives. There wasn't much he couldn't see with a pinky's worth of effort. He just had to be careful not to overdo it and blow somebody up.

And he could see, could feel the man's anger, his bitterness, and the rage he directed at everyone except himself. And really? That's where it needed to be channeled; it was his fault and nobody else's that he was not some famous chef with ten restaurants and a TV show or five. Honestly, maybe he should offer the guy a packet of Ex-Lax and pass it off as chocolate. It was one of the “safer” not-nice things he could do.

Hiram the Headache obviously didn't know the creek he was up if he so much as looked at Lia the wrong way. And nobody would be able to help him if he so much as laid a finger on her to harm her. He'd be found in a very bloody and painful position the next morning. Then the Winchesters might be called in, and...he'd have either take Lia and run or run without her.

Running without her; the thought she might not and most likely probably would not go with him if he had to run is what kept him close, what made him stay. Running was a good deal of what he knew; causing havoc and running.

Honestly, what was Lia doing to him? Soup kitchens? Helping people? That had been his bag before. Eons, millennium ago; when he really was the Herald of Heaven. The mighty Archangel who did battle with demons instead of running about in the guise of a Trickster. Instead of calling himself Loki and burying himself deep on Earth.

He tried to shove that part of himself aside. He wasn't that person anymore. Or was he? Was he still capable of giving two legitimate fucks about Humanity as a whole? The way that Lia seemed to; the way she gave of herself freely, without complaint, to those who could never really repay her.

The thought that he might not be capable of that anymore was more disturbing than it should have been. Instead, he chose to watch Lia as some customers came in. Her genuine smile, the way her eyes danced in the light. Her graceful hand as she poured coffee. The timbre and pitch of her voice as she called back the order. Hiram's voice was grating at best as he responded in the affirmative. Smells of food filled the restaurant, and Lia was back with him soon, smiling across from him, her hair glimmering with prismatic color in the late afternoon light.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded gently, and slipped the last bite of the delicious apple pie into her mouth. She chewed with gusto, approval all over her face. When he kissed her again, she tasted of the apple and sweet vanilla ice cream.

“Sure you can't ditch this place and come out with me?” he asked, though he already knew the answer; it was a nightly thing.

“No, and you know that,” she reprimanded gently, “I get off in a couple hours; we'll get something then. Okay?”

“I really shouldn't be sitting here and pining over you...but I just can't help myself,” he pouted, mock-dramatic.

“You're impossible.”

“One of those things you adore about me.”

“Not the only one,” she retorted with a grin.

“Hey—Lia--haul your ass back 'ere and bus that damn table!”

The young woman's eyes flashed fire as he called. Closing her eyes, she took a deep, calming breath, and replied, “Right on it.” Sighing, she turned and said, “I'll be back, babe,” to Gabriel, and went to do as the resident slave-driver commanded of her.

Which also didn't do much to endear him to the Archangel as he watched Lia work, her gentle, skilled hands picking up the plates and carrying them into the back, where he knew the kitchen porter would be ready to wash them.

There was a crash and a cry; immediately Gabriel was on his feet, ready to spring into action. In a few moments, it was clear enough what had happened.

“Oh geez; Kevin, I am so sorry! Are you all right?!”

“Yeah, yeah; I'm fine; you okay, Lia.”

“Forget that, you two. Just get this damn mess cleared up!”

The elderly owner's voice rose over the both of them. It was a savage growl and a yell both; one that set the hearer on edge. Gabriel's eyes narrowed, eyebrows creasing. He tampered down his Grace, which was flaring naturally. If Lia noticed, it might distract her and that would earn her more tongue lashing. And that wasn't something he would do. Making things harder for Lia wasn't something he was going to do.

“You clumsy girl; just hurry up and get it cleaned up. Don't you help her; get the prep finished!”

“She needs help,” shot back Kevin, anger creeping into his voice.

“You'd better do what I tell you, boy, or you'll be out on your ass.”

There was quiet for a moment; Gabriel could feel the waves of annoyance, of wrongness, emanating from that kid called Kevin. He could feel Lia's sense of being wronged. Of being hurt.

“Yes, sir,” said Kevin reluctantly, and soon the kitchen was filled with the sound of broken plates being swept and Hiram promising Lia he would being taking the broken items out of her salary that week. Taking several deep breaths, the waiting Archangel closed his eyes, bringing himself back from the desire to break the man in half. It would do Lia no good, and while it might be gratifying for about thirty seconds, the ramifications would not be good.

At least in some ways. He vaguely wondered if the man was single, a bachelor with no will. Most likely; asshat like that couldn't hang onto a woman if he tried. A sudden and unexplained death would leave everything to court...and if Liadan Pierce's name just happened to appear on the owner's line for the New Idea...

He could almost see the idea play out before him. Lia as head chef of her own establishment, serving amazing food to a packed place full of customers twice and day at the very least. As for himself? He'd be her business partner; working tables and bookings. All she would have to do is cook amazing food. He would handle any complaints; not that there would be any. The idea made him chuckle. A quiet, stable life. While the idea was tempting, he doubted it would leave a sweet taste in the mouth of his girlfriend.

And that alone is what stayed his hand from breaking the man in two...or maybe four, or seven pieces. It wasn't something that he was entirely happy about; he really wanted Hiram the Horrible's head on a pikestaff.

Lia's eyes showed no tears when she came back out, but he could tell that she was more than just a little upset. Her eyes flickered quickly and, after seeing no customers, she drifted to take the stool across from him again.

“Hey,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it, “what happened?”

Taking a shaky, steady breath, Lia sniffled and cleared her throat. She took another breath, and then spoke.

“I smacked into Kevin; he wasn't looking where he was going, and—we just ran into each other when he turned suddenly. The plates and everything went crashing.”

“Are you all right?” he asked, immediately checking her over for injuries, concern in his bright hazel eyes.

“Yeah; yeah, I'm okay,” she said, trying to pull her left hand away. Her boyfriend's eyes narrowed as he noticed the cut on her finger.

“You cut yourself,” he said, desperately wishing he could just heal it without revealing himself. Instead, he subtly conjured a bandage, “go wash your hands and put that on, sweetie.” Lia did as she was told, and was back in a few moments.

“Sorry,” she said, “I was hoping he'd be in a good mood; guess not. Maybe he didn't have a bowel movement last night.”

“Lia...this has nothing to do with his issues, and you know it.” He spoke gently but intensely, softly. The last thing he needed or wanted was her boss hearing what he thought of him. He wasn't under the man's power, but Lia unfortunately was.

“Go on, Lia; get the hell outta here!” shouted the crotchety owner.

“With pleasure,” she muttered, and went to clock out as her replacement arrived. She shoved her apron into her school bag, slinging it over her body and fell into step with Gabriel as they left the diner.

“Why do you stick with him?” he asked adamantly, “honestly, that asshat would drive me crazy. I mean; no offense, but he's not very nice.”

“He's frustrated...just having a worse day than normal,” she murmured with a sigh.

“Lia...I know you're a kind, loving person, but really? Don't defend that asshat. Sometimes people are just asshats. He's one of them.”

Lia smiled up at him as Gabriel pulled her into a warm embrace that made everything better.

“I swear; I will never hurt you, Lia-Lia.”

“I know.”

It was a conversation they'd had before. It was a long but uneventful walk back to the apartment. Lia tossed her school bag into the chair. They were soon curled up on the couch together.

“I really ought to just get you to move in,” murmured Lia as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Yeah; maybe I should. Be a lot more cozy.”

“Impossible,” she muttered, not bothering to smack him. He kissed her head, pulling her close and clasping her protectively.

“You know; your boss is a real piece of work, Lia. He's an asshat.”

“I know he's not the best, babe; but he's--”

“a real asshat,” he finished for her with a cool finality.

“He just has his bad days.”

“Well, he'd better have fewer of those; Lia, I just hate to see you hurt. In any way. I love you. And he was such an ass to you today. He had no right to be like that to you. He was very lucky I didn't break him in half.”

Lia rested against him, warm and comfortable, and sighed softly.

“I won't have to deal with him all that much longer,” she said, though not that convincing.

“You shouldn't have to deal with him at all,” replied the Archangel in a half-pout.

“I guess, but; no sense in thinking about it now.”

“You are entirely too sweet,” he replied affectionately, “why are you so damn sweet?”

“Psh—please. I am not.”

“No, Lia; trust me. Anybody who defends people like that are really. Too. Sweet.”

He punctuated each word with a kiss, her mouth warm and welcoming against his. His fingers weaved into her hair, toying with the long, soft strands. He wondered how they were so soft, so light and pretty. Each strand glowed in a shade of prismatic colors as it caught the light, and he smiled. He smiled because she was there, and she wanted him there and there was nowhere else that he wanted to be at that moment.

Except maybe meting out some justice to Lia's boss.

The sleeping arrangements became a familiar and comforting sort of routine. Gabriel vaguely thought he ought to carve out some space for himself in Lia's drawers and closet. It would probably amuse the hell out of her before she had reminded him she had yet to give him consent. Nevertheless, he stayed at her place far more than she had ever even vaguely asked to go to his. It was closer, easier to get to; warm and comfortable.

Lia nuzzled his shoulder, tilting her head up to be kissed as they settled into sleep for the night. And she always slept curled against him, his arm around her like a familiar and comforting blanket. Even when she did rise in the night, which was rare, he kept one eye on her, being sure she was safe as she moved about. She was warm and soft and felt right against him. He was so aware of how her head fit perfectly onto his shoulder, how his chin fit right atop her head. How each and every part of their anatomy dove-tailed with each other.

And when they made love, it was the same. She would give herself entirely to his whim; the power he had over her more than a little dizzying and a lot intoxicating. She would willingly be plied to his whim, especially in bed. Not that he was into the kinkiest shit, but a little spiciness in the sex life was a good thing. Especially when it made Lia's knees buckle and she was clay in his hands. He could certainly get used to that. And maybe, in more ways than one, he had gotten used to it. Having Lia's sweet and comforting presence against him; having someone to share a bed with.

And he slept easier around her. It was much easier to forget the screaming, the fighting, and the battles they had fought and won and occasionally lost with Lia in his arms, especially when she was half-awake and a cuddly little thing.

And somehow, Lia seemed to love these moments too. With him at her side; or at least she liked him enough that she hadn't kicked him out of her life yet. In fact, she wanted him closer. And it was far more than he could ever hope for; having someone like Lia at his side.

And that fact that she was a Nephilim only added to her appeal. It was bright in her, like starlight. Or maybe it was brighter, like moonlight. Whatever it was, he was happy to bask in it. And she gave of herself so freely, and she was so damn trusting of him. It was ages ago, truly it was, but there had been a time where he would have loved nothing more than to bed and then kill one of her kind and channel their power into himself.

And now as he lay there, this woman curled against his side, he considered what would be the easiest, the best way to tell her exactly who and what she was.  
***  
In a way, late-night shifts at the diner were Lia's favorite. Quiet until the rush, and she would be able to study as she waited for customers.

Not to mention it was the most likely time for Gabriel to show up.

'Speaking of,' she thought with amusement as he came in whistling. Lia marked her place in her book and rose to greet him as he took a place at the counter. She poured him coffee, slipping easily into their old routine.

“Hiya, Lia-Lia,” he said, quickly looking about before he moved in to kiss her. She returned it without hesitation, relaxing into the kiss.

“Hey,” she replied against his lips, “got a slice of chocolate cake with your name on it.”

“Sounds fantastic,” he grinned, and watched her pull it out just for him. He forked up a piece and offered it to her. Gabriel savored the feeling of her mouth against the fork, smiling at he had a bite himself. Lia pulled the stool over to sit across from him.

“Have a good day?” she asked sweetly.

“I did, thanks,” he said as he chewed his cake thoughtfully, “did you?”

“Got more homework—always a treat, that.”

“I hear that; college students; always busy.”

Lia looked at him, eyes narrowing in concern. There was something in his eyes...in his voice that was just slightly off; the change worried her.

“You sure you're okay?”

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel regarded her almost gravely, debating the wisdom of his next move.

“Yeah..yeah, I'm fine,” he said, searching her gaze. She looked confused, but more concerned than anything else.

“Lia,” he went on, taking her hands and pressing into her palms, “you're special. Very special, and in a way not many people can see. I just don't know if you'll believe me if I tell you.”

She looked at him, blinking in surprise. Never did she recall him being this serious before. About anything.

“Gabriel—what're you saying?”

“I'm saying, my dear, that you you've got a beautiful pair of wings.”

She looked more confused than ever, but there was no fear in her grey eyes.

“When we get home tonight,” he said gently, “I'll show you what I'm talking about..”

Lia was different, though she did her best not to be; he watched the way her smile was a little strained, how she struggled a bit to keep up with the orders. It was a long night, but the feeling of his arms around her seemed to make her melt.

Back at home, he brought her in front of the mirror, gently taking off her top and tossing it to the side. He kissed her shoulder, caressing her shoulders gently.

“Now; close your eyes and relax,” he said, his Grace washing over her like a cool breeze. Lia's back moved slightly, a deep breath leaving her body. Her wings were bright was starlight, feathered, but quite small in comparison with his. Their pattern was not unlike other Angels' he had seen enough to know.

“Now—open your eyes...look,” he said gently. As her wings came into view, Lia's eyes went wide, hardly comprehending what she saw. She could feel her knees becoming weak, her jaw going slack, as the wings on her back came into full view. They appeared to be made of starlight. She half-leaned against her boyfriend, as if she might faint. 

“What the hell?” The declaration was not directed at anyone in particular, but Gabriel smiled at her.

“Hell; really? C'mon now, Lia-Lia; I think you must mean the opposite. You got a little bit of Heaven in you, sweetie.”

“Am I—am I an Angel?” Lia's voice was shaky, trembling, much like her small body.

“You are to me, but; no, honey. You are close; a Nephilim. A Human with Angel blood in her veins. A child of Raziel, some call them. But you're a Nephilim, Lia Pierce. Don't ever doubt what that means. It means that you're a very special girl.”

“I don't understand; not any of this,” she said as her silver wings faded from sight.

“Don't worry; I'll help you understand.” He kissed her shoulder, letting his arms wrap around her. Lia did not resist the comfort and safety she felt in the embrace, arching into the gentle touches. Hands drifted down to her hips, up her sides, and kissed her neck against, giving the skin there a quick but gentle bite. It was one thing he knew that Lia loved, and he could feel her calming, melting against him.

And it all dissolved into kisses and caresses and, oh he was glad he'd taken off her top. Because now it was easier to get to her and pay homage to her like the goddess he believed her to be. She was always warm and soft and pliable against him, and longed to be played like a fine instrument. He knew how much she loved to have the inside of her wrist kissed, the way that placing fingers just so could elicit a cry of pleasure from her.

When it was over, and Lia lay thoroughly and pleasantly used in his protective embrace, he felt like just knowing that she was Nephilim made it all the sweeter. It had once been that Angels and Nephilim were the bitterest of enemies. They had fought each other; though the battle was carefully staged to be sure a few Humans as possible served as collateral damage. He really hadn't participated, but the population had been quite devastated by the genocide committed by the Angels for the sake of the power. He knew the names of the ones he'd killed; the ones whose power now resided with him.

Maybe that's what it was...why Angels and Nephilim called to each other. Because of the shared blood. It had never been proven, and Gabriel wasn't sure he cared that much. It was crazy chance that had brought him and Lia together, and it was something he hoped to Hell that he wouldn't find some way to screw up.

The bed was cold when Lia woke the next morning. This time there was no note, only the smell of coffee and what she thought were cinnamon buns in the oven. It was something sweet, anyway.

Trust Gabriel to know what would get her out of bed in the morning.


	4. Section Four: Revenge of the Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia finds out she's not the only one with wings...

The plan was, in Gabriel's opinion, just about perfect and utterly foolproof. It was Lia's day off; she wouldn't be anywhere near the New Idea. 

Though of course, she didn't need to know that. And it would be worth the brief sting of rejection of his creation to find a nice seat to watch Hiram the Asshat finally get what was due him. He had spent most of the evening and night planning the thing, which he was able to do in his sleep, more or less.

And the most amusing thing of all is that it would happen almost practically under Lia's nose. He had planned the entire thing while lying by her side, pressing kisses to her head and stroking her hair. The idea laid itself in his mind perfectly.

Eons of being an Archangel had done nothing to dull his sense of justice. Something that had been instilled in him at an early age. Being one of God's special Angels did give him a few perks. His own Grace combined with a bit of ingenuity on his part, learned from Humans, really was a lovely combination when it came to these sorts of situations.

Centuries of being the Trickster had helped to dull certain sensitivities. Creative ways of dealing out justice just made the job all that more entertaining. And if he dropped off to sleep imagining Hiram the Horrible getting his due, well? Was that entirely a bad thing?

Morning found him lying alone in bed. As uncommon an occurrence as this was, he panicked for a few minutes before seeing the note on the bed next to him.

_Babe-  
 _Went out early to grab us some breakfast. I'll be back soon. Stick around; I'll be back soon.  
 _Lia___

__He smiled at the note on its violet paper and black Sharpie and sighed in relief. Lia was safe...she was safe and would be back soon. In fact, he could hear the door open and his girlfriend's light step as she came into the apartment. The smell of sausage and bacon and toast roused him from the bed and out into the kitchen._ _

__Lia was dressed in skinny jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, her hair slightly askew. She had one bag in her hand, coffees in the other. Being a gentleman when he wanted to be, he took the coffees from Lia as she set the food down on the little kitchen table. He set them out, and Lia handed him the Styrofoam container of food._ _

__Eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. It all looked fantastic, hot and fresh from the diner where she worked. He chuckled._ _

__“A little tacky, Lia, hm?'_ _

__“Shut up...Kevin was nice enough to hook me up.”_ _

__“That was good of him,” replied the Archangel with a solemn nod as he tucked in._ _

__“Wait; you're saying the kitchen porter cooked this?”_ _

__“No; he let me in while the boss was gone. I cooked.”_ _

__“Why did you not just cook here??”_ _

__“Kevin owed me. We figured we should get it out of the way.”_ _

__Gabriel nodded. Everything was freshly made, and amazingly still warm. It was amazing what Lia could do with some pots and pans._ _

__“You sure you shouldn't be going to culinary school?” he asked with a twinkle in his eyes._ _

__“Yeah, I'm sure,” she replied in between bites, “I don't know if I'd like it. And besides, I'd make better money telling people what's wrong with their heads.”_ _

__“Point taken; but seriously, your food is amazing.”_ _

__“It's not hard to cook these things, babe.”_ _

__“I don't think anybody can cook like you, Lia.”_ _

__“You're right; there are plenty of people who can cook better than me,” she shot back with a flush to her cheeks._ _

__'You could be more, Lia. I mean that.”_ _

__“You just want me to start cooking for our dates,” she teased with a grin._ _

__“I'd love it if you would.”_ _

__“Only for you,” she said with a grin, earning her a kiss from across the table._ _

__“You're the only one I know who puts cheese in scrambled eggs; it's good.”_ _

__Lia laughed. “From kisses to eggs and back again.”_ _

__He regarded her for a few moments, before considering his question._ _

__“So...Lia-my-Lia...what's Day Off got in store?”_ _

__“I have to go to the library for a while, babe. Study group wants to meet, and sadly, this project was assigned long before you showed up. We have to get it done. We're almost done.”_ _

__“How long do I have to live without you?”_ _

__“A few hours. And you can pay me back with lunch,” she said with a grin and a kiss._ _

__Yeah, that never got old. Lia's kisses were sweet as honey and addictive as wine. Honey and wine...fermented honey. Mead; yeah. That's what her kisses were. Mead. Sweet and addicting and heady. Enough to make him drunk, if he let them._ _

__Today would be the perfect day to initiate his plan. He was very much looking forward to dishing out some just desserts to Lia's asshat of a boss. He would (maybe) draw the line at killing him. Maiming wasn't certainly out of the question; maybe loss of the vocal chords? Maybe a simple dismemberment. One limb? Three? That would involve the legs._ _

__Well, details were details. At least the idea was a good one. Especially when one thought about how she had “borrowed” the kitchen that morning. Kevin, he guessed, might get into trouble for letting Lia anywhere near the precious pots and pans he used to prepare the food. Hiram guarded those and his knives like a hen might guard its chicks or an angry bear its cubs._ _

__He only hoped that Kevin wouldn't suffer for his act of kindness._ _

__Lia shouldered her bag, putting on a beanie and long jacket against the cold. She looked up at him with a grin._ _

__“Gotta go,” she said, and he pulled her in for a kiss. It was long and sweet and he didn't want it to end._ _

__“See you for lunch?”_ _

__“Sure, babe. I'll be home for lunch.”_ _

__“I'll be sure to remind you, if I have to.”_ _

__“I do not sit for hours with my nose in a book,” she pouted, even though it was entirely true that she did. Many times Gabriel had found her asleep in front of the computer at a dot gov or dot edu Website. With a pile of books and cold tea beside her. He would rouse her, helping her like a drunkard to bed and snuggling her close against him. She wouldn't object, and rest against him until morning when the daylight and work and school separated them again._ _

__And he would wander the city, not wanting to stray far. Sure, he could travel. A snap of his fingers, and he could be anywhere he wanted to be. But he didn't want to leave; didn't want to. Not even for a little while. He sighed; Lia was twisting him every which way. Except loose. While there was a part of him that railed a bit at that, he would much rather stay._ _

__Lia, now safely within the walls of the college library, never had to know he had anything to do with the misfortune her asshat of a boss was going to meet. He turned back in the direction of the New Idea, grinning like the Trickster he was as he moved._ _

__Yeah; it looked like Hiram the Hemorrhoid was alone. He wouldn't know what hit him. Turning down the alley in back of the diner, he closed his eyes. The waves of his Grace pulsated around him; and he saw Lia in his mind's eye. Her dark hair and grey eyes when she was uncertain. The subtle curves of her slender frame, her pale skin and long fingers._ _

__His conjuring was perfect in every way. Save that she was, in fact, simply a creation of his mind and his Grace, it was Lia in every way. But he would call her Not-Lia. Since it was, in fact, not really her._ _

__“All right, baby girl,” he said to her with a smirk, “it's showtime.”_ _

__Hiram was in the back, doing the kitchen prep, when the diner's bell rang. He looked around, calling the names of waitresses that normally worked the earlier shift, but no one responded._ _

__“Just me, boss,” a familiar voice called._ _

__“Lia; what the hell are you doing here?” he asked, looking up and seeing Not-Lia with a smirk on her face._ _

__“Eh; study session ended early; thought I could help you with prep.”_ _

__“You, uh; you know I do prep myself.”_ _

__“Oh please?” Not-Lia pouted, “I'll be a good girl. I promise.”_ _

__Such was the nature of her more than a little wanton plea, he nodded._ _

__“Fine; just do what I say, and I'll let you help. Only what I say; hear me?”_ _

__“Whatever you want,” she sing-songed, and went back into the kitchen._ _

__Not-Lia gave him a playful shove with her hip, encouraging him to move and make room for her. Despite the fact it was annoying, the older man found it more than a little bit of a turn-on. He vaguely wondered what had got into one of his better employees. However, when she lightly traced a finger lightly up his back, he had to ask._ _

__“What—Lia?”_ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“What has gotten into you?”_ _

__“Nothing you don't want out of me...isn't that right?” Not-Lia purred sweetly, looking up at him as the knives were laid aside. She gently pushed him toward another area, smirking up at him._ _

__“Now; what about your-- that guy that keeps comin' here,” he said, hands up and away, “I don' want any trouble from him.”_ _

__“Oh; there won't be any trouble,” she purred, running a finger down his chest with a laugh, “he's nothing to me...not really.”_ _

__“Are you—I mean--”_ _

__“Are you just going to stand there?” purred Not-Lia with a chuckle, “or are you going to take what you want...”_ _

__She leaned in to whisper, “And I've never been had,” in her boss' ear. It was all he needed. He clasped the illusion-woman closer to him, capturing her lips in a heated kiss._ _

__Gabriel couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, though he was perfectly concealed. It really was amusing. The bastard didn't even really know what hit him. He thought it would be strange, watching Not-Lia's performance. But in reality, it was perfection. She got one of his thighs between her legs, moaning softly in time with him as they kissed heatedly._ _

__In a way, it was hilarious. And it others it wasn't. Soon enough, he'd spring the trap on that asshat...all Not-Lia needed to do was get hold of the knife by her right hand and...well, that would be the end of a lot of things. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to do...maybe just a swift, easy stab to the heart would do it._ _

__It wouldn't be the first time he'd used trickery to kill somebody, and he knew it wouldn't be the last either. He couldn't think of anybody who deserved it much more than this particular man. His mind sifted through each crime...and just the ones he had seen against his Lia were enough for his wrath to be stirred. And he could only imagine how he treated the people close to him, if that he treated his employees._ _

__It was a bit like being back at home. Meting out the justice of his Father to those who deserved it. After all, it wasn't just messages and sound the Horn of Truth. It was the advantage of being close to God; to sitting before Him in a lot of ways. He longed for Heaven sometimes, when he was lonely in his own bed and looking up at the ceiling. But Lia had made a lot of that longing go away; reminded him of things he wanted to do. Help other people. Dishing out justice to the asshats like the one in front of him was just a perk._ _

__Gabriel couldn't help his amusement as Hiram the Horrible laid another one on Not-Lia. He pushed back his own impulse to tear the man apart for touching what he thought and looked upon as his. It was strange that it rose up, now. He'd been watching the scene for a good fifteen minutes and nothing had caused that to be triggered. Not even when he could see the older man's hands and fingers over Not-Lia's skin...to her backside and squeezing. Not even when his hands wandered to her breasts and squeezed in a way that he was sure Real-Lia would hate. Not even a twitch when he reached under that skirt..._ _

__The bell over the door rang, rousing the owner and Archangel from their current states. Not-Lia's face melted, changed into the face of a pale, frightening zombie. Her skin was a sickly grey, dotted with legions and her lips were blue. The man's face contorted in horror as he looked at the arrival and the woman in front of him._ _

__“Li—Lia?”_ _

__The young woman lingered in the doorway, a look of horror on the features that mirrored her less-attractive look-alike. Not-Lia turned to face her, showing off her terribly disfigured and yellowed teeth. A little cry escaped Not-Lia's lips as she reached for the knife..._ _

__Lia crumpled to the ground, striking her head against one of the tables. And Gabriel ignored everything else, letting everything fade as Hiram crumpled to the floor, a wounded man. A flick of his fingers and emergency people would tend to Hiram. Nothing mattered. Nothing except Lia._ _

__He knelt by her side. What had he done? What in the hell had he done to his poor little Lia? She lay still and unmoving by the table she had struck. And he hadn't been able to move fast enough to save her; he was too wrapped up in his stupid games to even consider the possibility that Lia might come in for whatever reason._ _

__And why hadn't he thought of that? There had to be a reason that Lia had come to the diner._ _

__For the moment none of that mattered. What mattered now was Lia._ _

__He kept the door from the kitchen to the dining room closed with a flash of Grace. He looked Lia over, caressing her head and looking for visible injuries. Lia had a lovely little lump and a bruise forming on the side of her head._ _

__“Oh god, Lia...I am so sorry,” he breathed, letting his Grace wash over her like a wave, pressing two fingers to her forehead. Instantly the swelling subsided and the injury was healed. He knew it for himself, but for some strange reason she didn't wake right away._ _

__Wasn't that how it worked in the movies? The instant that those words were uttered, they open their eyes and they should wake up and get better._ _

__But of course this was not and never would be a movie or TV show. So he cradled Lia in his arms as he heard the ambulance leave the diner after seeing nobody. The sirens were wailing, and he just didn't care. Not one bit. What mattered was the young woman in his arms._ _

__“Lia? Oh god...Lia, please wake up.”_ _

__When Lia came to again, she was lying in a pair of strong arms, head resting against a familiar shoulder. She blinked, looking up very carefully._ _

__“Easy there, Lia-Lia...Easy. You took a nasty head blow.”_ _

__A pain shot through her head, making her wince and whimper. After a moment it was gone. She blinked up at her boyfriend, gasping a little at what she saw. Bright, golden wings arched out from his shoulder blades. Six golden wings of different sizes radiated from him, a light 'round his head like halo. The light almost made her head begin to hurt again, but she didn't doubt what she saw this time._ _

__“What are you?” she asked him in confusion._ _

__Gabriel cradled the young woman in his arms, amazed she hadn't tried to flee, or escape, or screamed out yet; maybe it was just his warmth. But he was immensely relieved that she hadn't tried to run yet._ _

__“Well—I'm not called Gabriel for no reason, Lia,” he said tenderly, caressing her hair and kissing her forehead, “you know the Archangels; don't you.”_ _

__“Of course, but...oh, lord...he's...you. You're him? You're..that Gabriel?”_ _

__“Guilty as charged, sweet-cheeks.”_ _

__For a moment, Lia didn't move or speak. She didn't do anything but lay prostrate in his arms, absorbing this information. She looked back up at him, trying to sit up. He helped her, and she looked at him, blinking several times in confusion._ _

__“You're the Archangel Gabriel,” she said, very slowly, as if she were a slow child._ _

__“I am.”_ _

__“Why didn't you tell me before? It all makes sense now; how you know...how you know about me. You could...see it. Sense me; sense that I'm a Nephilim. Couldn't you...”_ _

__“I didn't tell you, Lia, because I—I didn't want you to leave. To get scared and run. I wasn't sure if you could handle the truth.”_ _

__And there was that note in his voice; the little child who had been caught one too many times with his hand in the cookie jar. There was a melancholy, a sadness that went much deeper than she could ever guess. She felt his grip on her tighten a little, and only leaned into the embrace.”_ _

__“Lia--”_ _

__“What—you think just because you have wings now, I'm going to run away from you? But, I...uh...think maybe you should call 9-1-1. You've got...I mean I'm seeing...”_ _

__“You're not seeing anything, Lia-Lia,” he said, wings still fluttering in a shadow behind him. Lia could do nothing but stare._ _

__“So you're an...”_ _

__“Honest-to-Dad angel. Archangel, actually.”_ _

__Lia swallowed, eyes physically unable to comprehend what she saw. “As in the one who told Mary she'd be bearing baby Jesus?”_ _

__“That's me!” he declared with a bashful grin._ _

__“You...” Lia scrambled to get away, but the head-wound was still affecting her too much to make her stand. “You could've, you know...found a slightly better way to tell me! One that maybe didn't involve a massive head injury?!”_ _

__“I was afraid you'd run away.”_ _

__“Well; you're wrong, Gabriel. I don't think I could run away, or turn around and go back even if I tried. Tell me; would you want that? Do you want me to go?”_ _

__“No!” The declaration was adamant, almost fierce in its power. His wings arched in to cover them in a gentle, golden light. “No, Lia. I don't ever want you to leave me; that much I know for sure.”_ _

__Lia's eyes were cool and intense as she gazed at him. A couple of things were likely to happen. The probability was high the Archangel was about to be slapped, kissed, or maybe both. He supposed that he deserved both, after this._ _

__“I am so sorry Lia,” he said, “I—I never meant for you to get hurt in all--”_ _

__His speech was effectively and rapidly cut off as Lia first kissed him, then slapped him across the face. Gabriel guessed he deserved it, and let that go. It was certainly not the worst thing that Lia could possibly do to him._ _

__“Now what the hell did you do? Who was that—thing?”_ _

__Here he stood, at another crossroads. Only at this one, there was no deal with a demon like he was used to seeing in his line of work. Here, Gabriel could choose to tell Lia the truth and nothing but, or save his own skin and tell her nothing. His resolve melted until the scrutiny of those grey eyes and he sighed. He stroked her hair, bracing himself for her disapproval._ _

__“Your boss is an asshat Lia; I was just, honestly, giving him what he deserved. You weren't supposed to be here--”_ _

__“I came to pick up my tips,” said Lia with disapproval. And yeah, he was very much the little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar._ _

__“Whatever happened afterward; I didn't mean it. I honestly didn't; it was supposed to be a trick. A...a joke. It wasn't supposed to end that badly...I really am so sorry... Lia...you weren't even supposed to be here!”_ _

__Like a penitent sinner, he laid his heart (mostly) bare before his Mother Confessor. He could only hope that she would believe him. Even if the truth was ever-so-slightly fudged._ _

__Lia sighed, and rested against him._ _

__“It's been a long damn day,” she muttered, “and I am tired. Can we just—not talk about this right now? I just want to go home.”_ _

__Now that made Gabriel sigh in relief. She hadn't pushed him away; hadn't told him to go away._ _

__“Sure, babe; let's--”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__The single word hit him like a well-placed blow to the gut. It was everything he hoped would not happen and everything he wanted to avoid with her. With this bright woman; this Nephilim. He had never wanted her to feel pain, or regret, or anything but love and gentleness at his hand._ _

__“Lia--”_ _

__“Look, I just...please. I need some time.,” she said, gently working free of his embrace and getting carefully to her feet. Happily her legs held her up, and she looked at him. Her face, her eyes, were unreadable in one way or another. He couldn't tell if this was good-bye forever, or just or a little while. And that was actually scaring him. Scary that he didn't know what she was thinking, scary that she might be saying goodbye forever._ _

__“I'll give you anything you want, Lia-my-Lia. Anything.”_ _

__“I just need some time to process all this,” she said, taking his hand in hers. “That's all.”_ _

__“Take all the time you need, Lia-Lia,” he said softly, and turned to walk out._ _

__It was the hardest thing he ever had to do lately. Really; it ranked up there with making the choice to leave Heaven for this mortal place. Where the lives of the things and people here were so very fragile; they could be gone in a moment's time._ _

__Why, he wondered and not for the first time, did his Father make these beings so fragile?_ _

__Lying alone in his bed again that night, he considered doing the smart thing and running._ _

__Getting out of Baltimore, never to come back._ _

__He could leave Lia a note; tell her work had called him away._ _

__Lie to her again, but at least it would be the last time. It would also be the last time he would ever see Lia Pierce. And somehow, he wasn't sure if he could handle that. Leaving because things were getting a little hot was one thing; leaving now, when there was an actual person involved; well, that was more than a little tricky. Especially when you didn't want that person to leave._ _

__Back in her own apartment, Lia lay quietly as the New Age channel played in the background, slowly processing what it was she had learned over the last few days._ _

__Point One: She was what had been called a Nephilim. She had only heard of them in passing; the Church wasn't exactly too keen on the idea of Angels and Humans coming together in acts of love and creating a new sort of race of hybrid people who possessed special abilities. She had no idea how she possessed Angel blood; maybe her father had been possessed by an Angel when they—well, whatever. The silver wings she knew were on her back did not lie, she guessed._ _

__Point Two: Gabriel was not just any man who shared that name with the Archangel. He was Gabriel. The Archangel himself._ _

__Now him; she knew a good deal about._ _

__The herald of Heaven itself; who announced the birth of Christ to the Blessed Virgin Mary. His Horn was supposed to announce the ending of time, or something like that. He was probably right up there with Michael and the Angels who were well-known to the Human race as a whole. Most religions claimed him in some way or other. And now, he was here, telling her he loved her and wanted to stay with her; to be with her._ _

__Point Three: Because he was being a jerk-wad to her over the last few days, Gabriel had conjured some kind of fake-her to exact justice and/or revenge upon her unsuspecting boss. For all she knew, he might be hurt or even dead. Nobody deserved death, no matter what anybody said or did. And especially not just for that._ _

__Changing channels on the TV, Lia was shocked to hear the, “attack by unknown persons,” at the New Idea Diner was the top story that evening. The attack had left the owner, Hiram Bryan, wounded, but he would live and most likely be back to work in a few days. That only made Lia's mind calm, set back at ease. At least there would be no real serious, lasting repercussions._ _

__Which left her with the unpleasant thought of how she was going to deal with the fact she had not only given up her virginity, but to an Archangel nonetheless. Not to mention everything else they had done. Suddenly, things fell into place. How he knew about her...why he was so cryptic about everything. He had done everything he could to protect her from his true identity. But, she supposed that he had his reasons. She did believe him when he said he was worried she might run._ _

__It was not a common thing, after all, running across an Archangel._ _

__She held her mobile phone in her hand, debating the wisdom of calling him. Especially now. She sighed; it wouldn't be the brightest thing she'd ever done, but love was blind to most reason. And she was pretty sure she did love him, did care for him._ _

__She cracked the next morning._ _

__“Lia?”_ _

__The enthusiasm in his voice was downright infectious and shouldn't be there; or maybe it should, seeing as she did in fact call him. It was strange, talking to an Angel like this. On a mobile._ _

__“Yeah; hey. Listen...I really need to talk to you, and...I am cutting class to do it, so be grateful. Let's meet at Vinny's down the road. Two hours?”_ _

__“Sure thing, babe. See you there.”_ _

__Gabriel arrived at the meeting place early and feeling lighter than air. It wasn't exactly the response he had hoped for, but it was good enough to satisfy him. She wasn't entirely freaked out and ready to run from him. That was a good sign. Immensely good._ _

__Lia was sitting and waiting. There was a brief debate over the choice of pizza. Simple seemed to work best, so pepperoni and salads it was. Lia opted for her favorite ranch dressing; really considering her next move, her next words._ _

__“Let me get this straight; just one more time,” she began over their salads, “you are, right now, the Archangel Gabriel. Like, who spoke to Mary and told her about—that.”_ _

__“Guilty as charged, sweetie.”_ _

__“But you...you're Human.”_ _

__“Well; yes and no. I guess I'd better explain, huh?”_ _

__“That would be the thing to do, yes.”_ _

__Taking a breath, the Archangel took her hands caressing the skin fondly. He kissed them almost reverently. Finally after enough stalling he began._ _

__“Well,” he began slowly, choosing his next words carefully. “Being an angel, despite all the Bible stories, is not all white robes, harps and golden halls” he said, “but...a long time ago my brothers...well, they'd always fight. Still do, actually. Anyway, Michael...Lucifer...I'm sure you sort of know the story.”_ _

__“Yeah; Michael cast Lucifer out of Heaven,” Lia replied with a nod as she ate, still debating over the wisdom of skipping hospital. The conversation seemed pretty ludicrous, and given her current company, she wasn't sure a concussion could be ruled out._ _

__“Well; before that, I...I got so sick and tired...well, maybe that's the wrong term. It was painful...it hurt to be around them. They were always at each other, Lia; shouting and tearing at each other's throats. Every day, it was like that. I took to spending much more time here; downstairs. Just to get away. I finally...”_ _

__“So you'd had enough,” Lia said, taking his hand in hers._ _

__He smiled a little, nodding with a sigh as he caressed her fingers. “I couldn't do anything to make them get along; believe me, I tried. I had to leave. So...I left Heaven.”_ _

__“We're always told Heaven is this amazing, golden land, even Paradise. So; and be honest, what's Heaven actually like?”_ _

__“Mostly? A lot like a real-life soap opera with minimal decoration,” replied Gabriel with a wan smile and a little shrug._ _

__Lia smiled at that. “I still don't understand. How are you...” she gestured to the person sitting across from her._ _

__“Human? Oh. Well, I found myself a vessel. He said yes..I came in and...well, here I am.”_ _

__“You say it like it's such a logical explanation,” Lia mused aloud, unable to hide a small smile. Gabriel sighed._ _

__“I know it's a hard pill to swallow,” he replied carefully._ _

__“No arguments here,” Lia responded, picking a spicy pepper out of her salad._ _

__Lia thought long and hard about the story as he excused himself to pay the bill. There was nothing in him; no joviality, no smirk. It was several long moments before she said, “I believe you,” when he came back to the table._ _

__She could feel Gabriel slump a little in relief, as if he'd been holding his breath, and kissed Lia's hands again as the pizza arrived. They levered out slices and ate in a peaceable silence. Once out in the open air, Lia's hand reached for his almost on instinct. Yet another good sign._ _

__“Lia, I—I love being with you, but; I really need to know...still love me?”_ _

__He looked at her; Lia didn't give anything at all away. She finally smiled up at him._ _

__“I should have thought it'd be kind of obvious,” said Lia with a grin, “seeing as I was just breaking bread with you And, need I remind you, cutting class to do it.”_ _

__“I honestly thought you were gonna tell me goodbye.”_ _

__Lia smiled up at him._ _

__“Oh my beautiful, idiotic, honest-to-God angel,” she murmured, leaning in close to his speak in his ear. Her warm breath, the sweetness of her voice, made him just want to wrap arms around her tight and never ever ever let her go. He was more than willing to forgive the fact she had just called him an idiot._ _

__“I don't think I intend leaving you soon,” she said, and her lips drifted to his cheek. He couldn't resist anymore, and wrapped his arms around her. He grasped her tight, refusing in that moment to let her go._ _

__Lia could swear that, in his thrill of the moment, his wings spread to cover them in that same radiant, golden splendor she recalled from the diner. Like a seraph, only brighter his wings glowed. She didn't think she could feel any safer than in those warm, strong arms and those bright, golden wings to protect her._ _

__It wasn't as if his presence were as clear and bright as a star in the heavens. It wasn't as if she had grown used to having him around, close and seeing his smiling face nearly every day. It wasn't as if she wasn't entirely sure what to do if the day ever came that he should leave her. It wasn't as if all these things had happened to her in the space of a short time, or even that it happened mostly without her knowledge._ _

__“Come home with me? Well; I don't know, maybe I can make some popcorn—we'll just, what? Hang out; same as we've always done?”_ _

__“Lia; I cannot think of anything that I would rather do more.”_ _

__Evening found the Archangel more reluctant than ever to actually let his newly won prize go. That night, as a matter of fact, she was sleeping curled tightly against his side, head resting on his shoulder, locked in a peaceful, beautiful dream of his own making. She was warm and soft against him, and more intoxicating than she had ever been._ _

__She was made of stern stuff, his little Lia. But then, he'd known that, from the moment she was revealed to him as Nephilim. They were made of quite stern stuff; fighters they say that were created by an Angel called Raziel. He knew Raziel of course, but had no occasion to ever ask if they were his creations or no. At this point it was rather the last thing on his mind. What filled it was Lia; her scent, her hair, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept. It was like a lullaby, warm and comforting in its own way._ _

__It was so much nicer to have her close. And he wasn't entirely sure what would happen when she wouldn't be around anymore. Even Nephilim were still fragile in their Humanity; they bled, they got sick, they got old, and worst of all they died._ _

__Even if they lived longer than most Humans, Lia would one day grow old and die. And that was one thing that separated them from their Angelic relatives. Her hair would turn grey, her fragile body would begin to break down, and one day she would no longer be a warm, comforting presence against him._ _

__There wasn't a way for Angels to make Nephilim, or anybody else for that matter, immortal. And so, he considered. He thought of an idea that had not crossed his mind for so many countless centuries, endless eons, that it was a foreign thing._ _

__Going back to Heaven._ _

__He was sure Lia would make it there. Even if he had to see to it himself, she would find her way there. She was too real, too kind, too genuine and too full of love for her fellow-man to be bound for anywhere else when Death finally came to collect her. When she died, there was no doubt in his mind she would find her way to Heaven._ _

__The question now; would be join her?_ _

__Upon his return, he had no doubt Michael would have more than a few words for him. Lucifer; well, he was in a Cage in Hell; nothing to worry about there. Raphael? Little brother; he would and could just sass him and be done with it. But Michael; he would have an entire diatribe, prepared and well-rehearsed when he did turn back up._ _

__And somehow he was sure he would. Leaving his vessel and returning to Heaven at any time was his prerogative. It was one thing that was allowed him. And when Lia died, he could easily return and be waiting to take her on a flight through the splendor and beauty that was Heaven. He didn't exactly long to return, but it would have been nice if he could and avoid Michael's lecture._ _

__One of the disadvantages of being a younger brother. The elder felt a burden to look out for his younger siblings, to protect and defend them. That is, unless you count Lucifer, who Michael tossed out of their home as if it were nothing at all. He reminded them of the righteousness of his cause, the need for everything and everyone to be protected and on the same page._ _

__Never mind the fact that it was his brother, and his little brother at that, who he had just tossed out of the only home they had known. He hadn't exactly been there for it, but Michael had a set of lungs when he wanted to use them. It was impossible to not notice when Lucifer was booted._ _

__Sighing, he lost himself in the feel of Lia's warm skin against his, reminded himself of the way her hair was rumpled and her eyes bleary when she was just waking up. Of the way her bottom lip stuck out in just the smallest hint of a pout, as if her dreams were so good waking up was a personal affront. He found it unspeakably adorable._ _

__He didn't need to sleep; never needed sleep or food or water or anything like that. But he found himself drifting happily off into dreamland, eyes falling shut as a sense of perfect peace washed over him._ _

__And he slept._ _

__The smell of fresh pancakes, bacon and eggs roused him the next morning. The bed next to him was empty, and cold. He couldn't help the little pout that escaped him as he rose, stretching the mortal form he occupied and padded into the kitchen. Lia stood at the stove, an apron over her lounge pants and loose grey shirt. She stirred batter, flipped bacon and scrambled eggs as if her life depended on it. He watched her, smiling as he watched her skilfully put her hands to work._ _

__“Morning, sleepy head,” she said, turning to him with a grin. And how he wanted that smile to wake him every morning. For the moment, anyway, he had it. And everything be damned if he was going to give it up without a fight._ _

__“Morning, Lia-my-Lia,” he said, wrapping arms around her from behind and kissing her neck. He peeked over her shoulder at the food; pancakes and bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese._ _

__“Breakfast of champions,” he said, kissing her cheek and pouring the coffee._ _

__“Sooo; since you'll be off from work for a few days--”_ _

__“And what makes you think that?”_ _

__“Your boss is in the hospital?” he replied, more confused than anything._ _

__“He might be in the hospital, but that doesn't mean we're not going to rally and look after the place while he's gone.”_ _

__“Are you absolutely serious?”_ _

__“As a heart attack.”_ _

__“Liiiia,” he half-whined._ _

__“Nope. You got us into this mess Gabriel, and I have every intention of getting us out. I am not going to let the place sink. I don't really care; I am going in to do prep. You can come or not...but I am going to make things right.”_ _

__Within an hour, the Archangel was half-marching at her side like a well-trained pup, though he pouted the entire way. If Lia had been pulling him along by the ear, it would not have been more efficient than the reminder that this was rather his fault. It was in fact his fault, and now Lia was going to do her best to fix it._ _

__And if he weren't so in love with her, there was no way in Hell she could get him to go back, let alone help everybody. Getting on her mobile phone, she called first Kevin and then the morning waitstaff. She gathered them in the diner, sitting with mugs of coffee._ _

__“Right; now look, I know that we don't always get along, especially without a boss...we all know he's a jerk. But this is his place, and with the economy being what it is, do we really want to be newly unemployed? Look, I'll do the schedule for the next week, and as long as the supplies hold out, I think we can make it work until he gets back. So; are you all with me?”_ _

__It was several moments before the entire crew looked between themselves. Kevin stepped up first._ _

__“I'm with Lia; let's make it work, everyone.”_ _

__“Fine,” said one blonde waitress as she twirled her hair around her finger._ _

__Within a few moments, everyone was behind Lia. It was agreed Gabriel would work front-of-house, with the waitresses to work under him. As for the back of house, Lia would serve as head chef. Together, she and Kevin worked the prep, and by noon the diner was ready to open for customers._ _

__Gabriel, being who he was, couldn't bear the idea of sitting, waiting for people to come and visit the diner. With a snap of his fingers, he engaged in the most perfect form of sabotage that he could imagine._ _

__Until the whole damn thing backfired on him. Suddenly the diner was filling with customers. He ushered them to tables, his smile bright and wide and ever-so-charming, imagining just how busy the kitchen would get and Lia would give in._ _

__She didn't._ _

__Instead, she rallied, working with Kevin to produce the orders and get the food out to the customers quickly. By the time dinner was over, it was clear his plan to get Lia back for making him work had well and truly backfired._ _

__Heart of lion, his little Lia. She didn't back down from whatever challenge she ended up finding, and somehow she always found a way to excel. And he guessed he had been a damn fool for trying to get back at her, anyway._ _

__“That wasn't very nice you know,” she said with an amused smile as she finished up the last of the cleaning._ _

__“How did--”_ _

__“Nice try, sweetie...but you're going to have to do better than that if you're trying to get me back for half-dragging you here.”_ _

__Gabriel just shot her a look. A look that said he wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation. He had been truly and thoroughly owned, and somehow, it was all right. Because it was his Lia that had done it._ _


End file.
